Mr Anderson
by GleeKMo
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a senior in McKinley High School and Blaine Anderson is the new AP Math II teacher. Their flirting and constant staring towards each other starts heating things up. Can Blaine keep his façade and resist Kurt? or will he eventually give up and surrender to those blue eyes? Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! I couldn't hold it in my any longer so I just **had **to post my Teacher!Blaine Student!Kurt fic. It will be multichaptered and I'll try to update two times a week. The thing is I also have another Klaine fic that you can check out here too, it's called A Boy Like That and I'm still in the process of writing it! Thanks for reading and I really hope you like it! See you at the end! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Meeting**

Blaine Anderson would be lying if he said being a Math teacher was his real passion. Yes, he had pursued this career because he liked working with numbers and teaching, so he quickly did the math and this is what he came up with. He was 26; he was a publicist and a computer teacher as well as a math one. He had wanted to teach at a primary school but as soon as he got inside the class, he barely survived the first hour, less the first semester. He talked to his superiors and tried to convince them to hire him to teach at a high school.

God seemed to be on his side: he got a call one afternoon while he was tidying up his apartment saying that William McKinley High School was in need of a math teacher for the starting year as they were trying to develop a new advanced program for juniors and seniors. There was no hesitation in his voice when he accepted the job offer.

The first day of school being the "new teacher" wouldn't be that hard or so he thought. It was a high school after all, so maybe connecting with the children would be easier. He did bear in mind that he didn't have _children_, he had _teenagers_. McKinley wasn't the best school in town but they had good reputation because of its Cheerleading Squad, The Cheerios and their football team the Titans who had won a championship last year. He noticed how little importance was being given to the show choir; apparently New Directions had placed at Nationals in New York last year but ended below the best 10. He had made his research.

He got into his car; his thermo filled with coffee and drove to McKinley. The sight that welcomed him was very appealing. Trees everywhere and a building decorated with posters saying "GO TITANS!". "William McKinley High School here I come" he said to himself as he exited his car.

His schedule had been emailed to him the week before so he headed straight to the class called AP Math II. He was happy to say he was teaching an AP class, it made him feel smarter.

The hallways were kind of deserted after all it was 7:45 and classes started at 8. He entered the classroom and went directly to his desk to hang his coat and lower his stuff on the table. He heard a noise behind him.

Wow.

Wow.

That's all Blaine's mind could come up with as he met eyes with probably the most beautiful person he had seen in his life. Blue-eyes that seemed to be changing colors as he was looking straight at him, hair perfectly coiffed and a pair of boots that hugged this guy's never ending legs.

He breathed and decided to make some contact with this angel.

"I can't believe you are my only student" he said and rapidly smacked himself internally. "That sounded so rude, Blaine. Apologize, DO SOMETHING" he thought as he did what any teacher would've done. He introduced himself.

"I'm Mr. Anderson" he said holding his hand out for this mysterious person to shake. All of a sudden Eyes McDreamy (he always put nicknames to his students, this one seemed really appropriate for the sight in front of him) dropped his pen to the floor and went down to get it.

Blaine's mind was blank. The shape of his neck as he lowered down to get the pen; how his back was arching and his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated in the task before him. When he sat up again, he was red and a little bit too flustered.

"Um, are you okay?" he asked. Eyes McDreamy jump a little in his seat.

"Yes,um, just got a little light headed from bending over so fast. Nothing to worry" he said with a reassuring smile.

"So, what's your name?" he asked and McDreamy kept silent as if he had just found the meaning of life hiding behind Blaine.

He snapped his fingers at him. "Are you here?"

"Me?" he asked. Blaine was about to laugh but he knew it wouldn't be nice of him so he just pretended to cough. "Yes, Yes, I'm here. Flesh and bones. I'm Hummel. Kurt Hummel"

"Kurt Hummel, you are going to be the death of me" he thought as he dived into his blue eyes which were greener now.

* * *

The first day of senior year comes with a lot of changes. You let your friends go; you start being you; you feel sad because this _amazing_ step called High School is over.

That's exactly what happens to average teenagers.

_Not_ to Kurt Hummel.

He didn't feel like he was the king of the world but he could feel the end nearing, he could just stretch a little further and touch his future with the tip of his delicate fingers. He knew he would make the most out of this year so that when June came around he would have his diploma and a one-way ticket to New York. He never wanted to return to Lima.

It wasn't only because Lima's landscapes weren't as marvelous as those from New York but because 1) he was the only out boy at his school and probably the only one in all Lima, so life was hard 2) Parsons was well, in New York 3) He was Broadway bound.

His dream? Either perform in Broadway or make a career out of his fashion studies.

Make no mistake; he had planned the whole thing. He would rent an apartment with Rachel, who was applying to NYADA; he would try to get into some fashion magazine, he had seen Vogue. com was asking for staff, or even at some fashion store; he would _be Kurt Hummel in New York,_ the city of blinding lights.

The minute he stepped into McKinley, he wished he hadn't. He didn't even have time to close his eyes as nearly 10 slushies hit him right in his face, dripping all over his hair and his clothes. He was utterly soaked, from head to toes.

"Welcome back, fairy!" the imbeciles from the football team cheered as they walked past him, emptying their slushie cups as they shouldered him roughly.

The entire school was shocked for what could've been a second but they kept walking as if nothing had happened. The silent witnesses are even worse than those who commit the crime. He chuckled but inside he felt a lot less hopeful than just five minutes ago. Luckily, he had brought a change of clothes, but the stains from his black shirt and caqui skinny pants would not go away that easily. The blue-slushie was the worst of them all. And those assholes knew it.

After a good half an hour locked in the ladies bathroom with Mercedes and Tina helping him he got out and went to his locker only to find a new schedule attached to his door.

There had been rumors that the school was introducing a new math program and only a few students were going to be able to have AP Math II, which for McKinley was level genius.

Kurt Hummel was one of those lucky ones; lucky because it meant more credits for graduation. He glanced at his watch and found that it was already 8am and his first class was indeed AP Math II. He tried to guess who would be with him in that class: Mike for sure; probably Tina; maybe that guy who sat with him in History, Park or something. As Kurt was playing this little game he found his classroom and decided to sit at the front line, exactly in front of the teacher's desk; _she_ wouldn't mind having him there. He knew he couldn't screw the opportunity of being in this group so he had to give this particular subject his 200%.

No one had arrived yet so he started imagining how _badly_ dressed his teacher would come, probably with loads of make up and that old-librarian look that most of the teachers of McKinley seemed to have made theirs. He surely didn't expect the sight that appeared in front of him when he heard a chair being moved.

A rather short, olive skinned man was hanging his coat in the teacher's seat. He was wearing a pair of grey pants that hugged his body in _all_ the right places with matching black oxfords, with no socks (!). He completed his attire with a grey cardigan with a white hem. Kurt was already blown away by this guy's back; he couldn't wait to see him turn aro—

_OH. MY. GOD._ He had lost his ability to breathe. This guy was an _Adonis_. He's black gelled hair matched perfectly with his dapper style as well as the red bowtie he was wearing. Apparently, his clothes hugged his body very well from the front too. Just when Kurt was lifting his eyes to meet the guys face, he spoke.

"I can't believe you are my only student" he said. To Kurt his voice sounded like a thousand angels had echoed after him. His eyes… no words to describe them. Were they hazel or gold or brown or green? Kurt was lost and he needed someone to slap him in the face. "I'm Mr. Anderson" he said and right there, Kurt melted because just as he was going to hold his hand out to shake Mr. Anderson's his pen dropped, so he lower down to fetch it only to find that was going full commando; commando as in _I'm-free-to-be-whatever-I-want-and-I-don't-want-to-wear-underwear. _ Kurt was a guy. A _gay_ guy who would spot anything related to menswear from a mile away. Mr. Anderson was not wearing underwear and you could come up with the outline of his d—

"Um, are you okay?" Mr. Anderson asked again startling Kurt from his very _very_ inappropriate thoughts.

"Yes,um, just got a little light headed from bending over so fast. Nothing to worry" he flashed a nervous smile and tried his hardest not to look at 's crotch.

"Oh my god, doesn't he check himself in the mirror before he leaves? He'll be sporting… _that_… all around the school and kids will laugh at him and even teachers and even Principal Figgins. I can't tell him though. It will look like _oh the gay kid told me he could see my junk._ Kurt, shut up" he thought as snapped his fingers at him.

"Are you here?"

"Me?" Mr. Anderson coughed but Kurt knew he was trying to choke a laugh. "Yes, I'm here. Flesh and bones. I'm Hummel. Kurt Hummel"

"Well hello, Hummel Kurt Hummel. Do you know if some other students are joining us today?"

"I think so, yes. I'm a very punctual person so I tend to arrive to places like 20 or 15 minutes before I'm supposed to". Why was Kurt telling this to him again? As if he cared.

"He is probably thinking about his wife and kid he left at home. Does he have a wedding ring? OH NO HE DOESN'T. Relax Kurt, he is probably straight. Well his bowtie and Capri pants surely speak differently. Kurt, shut up"

"I guess we'll wait, Hummel Kurt Hummel" Mr. Anderson sighed. "So, senior year? Wow, right?"

"Not really. I'm not like any of the other people you will find here Mr. Anderson, I'm ready to leave this school as soon as possible. I just want to pass all my tests, get good grades and finally graduate and never see Lima _again_" he took a breath. "I'm sorry that wasn't probably the answer you were expecting"

Mr. Anderson laughed.

"Probably you were expecting something like" Kurt sat upright and imitated one of the jocks. "I want to graduate and be with all the chicks and rule the world"

What was happening to Kurt? Since when was he so loosen up with a teacher he had met only 10 minutes ago? _Teacher_ being the functioning word here.

Mr. Anderson cracked up and as he was about to say something the bell rang. "Ouch, duty calls!" he said and went to the blackboard and wrote in a very untidy handwriting. "Mr. Blaine Anderson"

_Blaine_. Blaine Anderson. Cute.

* * *

**A/N:** So? Did you guys like it? I'm so excited to be writing this one and I promise I won't abandon my other fic!

Reviews are appreciated in fact they are encouraged!


	2. Chapter 2- Facebook Chat

**A/N:**yay update! Meet you at the end, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2- Facebook Chat**

Everyone seemed to like Mr. Anderson at the AP Math II class. Kurt was happy he was with Mike and Tina as he had predicted, but after 20 minutes of them passing silly love notes between each other he wished he had been sitting with someone else.

Either way, he kept his mind busy trying not to blush every time Mr. Anderson talked to him, glance his way or even walk in front of his bench. He decided it was silly of him to sit in the front line when that _diamond_ was practically _strutting_ as if the class was a freaking _catwalk._

"What is going on with you, Kurt?" he asked himself while Mr. Anderson (he couldn't make himself think of him as Blaine, he would have a stroke right there) explained something about limits. "You were never this flustered about a guy. Not even Finn or Sam- oh God, Mind don't make me remember that!" he smiled at himself which apparently caught Mr. Anderson's attention.

"Is something about limits funny, Mr. Hummel?" Mr. Anderson had taken the liberty of calling everyone by their first names… _except Kurt, obviously._ He knew it pissed him off to be called by his surname, but he did it anyways.

"No, nothing, Mr. Anderson. I just recalled something funny, I'm sorry"

"Maybe you should tell the entire class. I like jokes" he said, challenging Kurt with no apparent reason.

"I don't think they would laugh. Black humor is not appealing to _everyone_" he flashed a smile at him and continued copying from the blackboard.

"Alright" Mr. Anderson looked out of place. "If the limit is below 0, what happens?" he asked and Mike raised his hand.

Kurt made his task to try to provoke Mr. Anderson out of nowhere. This was going to be a fun year.

* * *

"This is going to be the worst year of my life and it will all be because of one pretty Kurt Hummel" Blaine thought as he gathered his stuff knowing that the bell was about to ring. "Guys, remember you have to bring your progress on the assignment I handed in! Oh, and before you leave, please write your names in this sheet of paper, I'll add you to my Facebook so we can have a group where we can discuss doubts or anything about the upcoming exams and projects. See you on Thursday!"

The last one to write his name was Kurt Hummel. He handed the note to Blaine and he did a thorough inspection.

**Tina Cohen- Chang**

**Mike Chang.**

**Park Hemingways**

**Martin Oxford.**

**Heaven Collins**

**Ashley Covert**

**Dean Winchester**

**Sam Castiel**

**_Kurt Hummel :)_**

"I will type in my Facebook search bar the smiley face, Kurt"

"Ha! No more Hummel? Now I'm Kurt?" he said, grabbing his stuff and exiting the classroom.

Blaine was dumbstruck, his feet were stuck to the floor and there was no way he was moving at any moment. How could Kurt even think he could speak to him like that? Not because it was completely out of line but because he was _so hot_ when he dared- "Blaine what is going on inside your head? Calling a student, a _male_ student… hot? Not okay" He was snapped out of his thoughts when Figgins' secretary entered and asked him to go to the principal's office.

"Oh, Blaine, thanks for coming. How's your first day going so far? I've noticed you've got some pretty brilliant minds in there!" Figgins laughed as he signaled for him to sit down. "I know you've got those asian kids, the Changs, who totally look alike, have the same surname and _still insist_ on us believing they are dating. Kids, right?"

"Right!" Blaine chuckled.

"I know you've got that Winchester kid, he's sure as hell in an entire different world, always talking about witches and spells. He's a good kid, they all are"

"Figgins, I wanted to ask you, what is of the life of Kurt Hummel?"

"Oh, Hummel. Right. Um, he's a tough one. Witty answers to every question you make; a _total_ diva; has one of the best averages in the school and is into Glee Club. A good kid, raised by his single dad after his mom died of cancer when he was 6" Figgins lowered his eyes to the floor. "You'll do fine, Blaine"

"Thanks for the info! Is there anything else you wanted me here for?"

"Oh, yes! We were thinking about adding a couple of extra hours to the math class; a sort of after school tutoring; you can ask any of the students from your class to help you out and it will give them more credits for graduation. I was thinking you can ask Hummel, he's pretty efficient and gets the job done! So, what do you think?"

* * *

"_You can ask Kurt Hummel_" Figgins' words kept flowing around inside his head as he sat in his living room, laptop on the coffee table and a beer in hand. He searched through his satchel and found the little sheet of paper with his students' names on it. He opened a Facebook tag and created the group: "AP Math II". He added a photo of Donald Duck being hunted by numbers and clicked "Invite".

First, he had to add everyone to his profile. He was against having his students on Facebook, but what harm could that make? None of them were stalkers, right? Besides it wasn't like he was hiding something.

He started typing the names until he got to Kurt Hummel. ':)' "That freaking smiley face" he said to no one. He clicked search and his heart stopped.

THE Kurt Hummel he was looking for was the first one to pop up and _Jesus Christ_ his profile picture was him wearing skinny white jeans, brown knee-length boots and a red polo that hugged his arms very nicely. The front of his body was covered in an apron that said "kiss the cook!" and he was holding a creamy whisk. He was the cutest thing in the world.

He clicked on the "Add friend" button and waited until not 2 minutes later he already had a new friend.

And his name was Kurt Hummel.

* * *

The minute Kurt accepted Blaine Anderson's Facebook request he got his hands in the job. He needed to learn all about him; where was he born; siblings; a girlfriend; even his favourite color. He browsed through Blaine's profile pictures, one cuter than the other; he found he had been to Dalton Academy for Boys and that he was the LEAD SINGER OF THE WARBLERS (!).

His head couldn't stop spinning. Not only was he extremely gorgeous but he could also sing! Blaine Anderson is the _perfect_ man.

Staring at one of his profile pictures where he was hugging a golden retriever in the countryside and smiling really wide, he decided he wanted to learn all these things about Blaine, but he wanted Blaine to tell them to him. Stalking him wouldn't be appropriate.

He also got the invite to the group and laughed out loud at the picture he had set. He went back to his home page and saw the news "_Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are now friends_". Right there, in that moment, his heart skipped a beat. As if it wasn't enough he saw he had a new chat starting.

**Blaine Anderson** (1)

**Blaine Anderson:** You deceived me! I was specifically searching for a Kurt Hummel smiley face.

Kurt Hummel: Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Anderson! The smiley face is reserved for special people.

**Blaine Anderson**: ha ha very funny. I just wanted to know if you had already gone through the list of assignments I set this morning.

Kurt Hummel: Yes, I chose the one about the Olympic medals. I'm going to need all the help in the world.

**Blaine Anderson:** I know, it's difficult but you'll pull it out. That's what the group's for! Any doubts or suggestions you can put them there

Kurt Hummel: Nice picture you put there! Donald looks like he's the one who needs help.

"Kurt Hummel you suck at flirting" he thought as he tapped his fingers against his table while waiting for Blaine's status of 'typing' to disappear.

**Blaine Anderson:** Speaking of help! Figgins asked me to do some after-school-math-tutoring for the lower courses and advised me to get help from someone in the class. As it'll give you some credits for graduation, and from what I gathered you want to be out of this as soon as possible, I wanted to ask you for your help.

**Blaine Anderson:** it's just an hour after school on Mondays and Fridays. Figgins told me you've got Glee Club on Tuesdays and Thursdays so that will not interrupt your schedule.

**Blaine Anderson:** Unless you've got other activities I mean, I don't want to be all up in your hair.

Kurt Hummel: I'm in! Don't be so insecure, Mr. Anderson!

Kurt Hummel: Okay that was inappropriate, but don't worry, you won't be all up in my hair; I use the best products on hair styling. By the way, if my schedule could be emptier than it is today, I'm sure it would.

**Blaine Anderson:** I'm sure your schedule is up to the neck and you are saying this just to make me feel less bad by asking you to do this! Thanks a lot! Then it's settled! We are partners!

Kurt didn't answer for a while. He got to think the math assignment was actually really hard and if he wanted to get a good mark he needed to start working asap.

After an hour of working and writing everywhere and trying to come up to a solution he gave up. This was seriously the hardest thing he had ever done!

He checked his Facebook and saw that Blaine was online. But, where should he address this doubt to? Mr. Anderson or the entire group?

Kurt Hummel: Help! I'm in the middle of a math crisis

**Blaine Anderson:** Ouch, am I to blame?

Kurt Hummel: Maybe I'm not appropriate for the AP class. This assignment is driving me crazy. I'm about to set my computer on fire.

**Blaine Anderson:** Don't worry. If you want you can bring your improvement to class on Thursday and I'll check it and try to help you. I know I said it costs nearly 20% of the grade but take it easy, it's due for like a month.

Kurt Hummel: Mr. Anderson, we students have other subjects, did you know that?

Kurt Hummel: Anyway, thank you. I'll do my best.

**Blaine Anderson:** I know. I was a high school student myself not so long ago.

Kurt Hummel: When did you graduate?

**Blaine Anderson:** About 7 or 8 years ago.

"He is only 7 years older than me" Kurt thought as he managed to come to an answer.

Kurt Hummel: aw, you are a baby.

Okay, that wasn't fully appropriate.

**Blaine Anderson:** speaks the guy working for a high school assignment.

Kurt Hummel: um touché.

* * *

Blaine was having _fun_. Yes, _fun_. It didn't feel like talking to an actual student. He seemed like an interesting person; Blaine wanted to know all about him.

What was this feeling he was having? Kurt is 17 and a student… but he couldn't help wondering what it would feel like to maintain a relationship with him, at least a friendship. He was willing to work on that, without crossing any boundaries in the process… or at least _trying _not to.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, how's everyone doing? I'm truly happy with the outcome of this chapter, is not that long but it's got a lot of flirting and we start knowing a bit more about each of their feelings. I had a pair of reviews for the first chapter and they made me really happy!

I'm glad you guys are liking it so far :) I'll try to update soon! Thanks again for staying tuned!


	3. Chapter 3- Trying to be friends

**A/N:** Yay for updates! Meet you at the end !

* * *

**Chapter 3- Trying to be friends. **

Being friends with Kurt Hummel was no easy task. His witty answers and his constant sarcasm showed him as a difficult person to be around with. Either way, Blaine Anderson had made it his own mission to try to break those walls down and _at least_, built a working relationship with the blue eyed boy.

First period of Thursday came along, rushing like a storm. Blaine hadn't spoken to Kurt since that Facebook conversation. His guilt and the feeling of doing something inappropriate had taken over, so he decided he should follow his gut and maintain a teacher-student relationship. Not that Kurt was making it any easier.

Blaine entered the classroom as a couple of football players exited. "Huh, strange"

He hadn't made one step forward that he heard a gasp and he immediately felt Kurt's presence. He spoke up without turning around to meet those eyes which had been hunting him the entire week otherwise he would not be able to come up with words. What those eyes did to him…

"What happened, _Hummel_? Why always so early? I think I'm going to start bringing breakfast to share then!" he said while hanging his coat on the back of his chair. He grabbed a chalk and started writing formulas on the blackboard.

"So long to being subtle, Blaine." He thought as he kept repeating to himself, "_teacher-student,_ Blaine, bold-cursive-underlined _teacher-student_"

"I prefer being called Kurt, if you haven't noticed yet" Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's harsh answer. He turned around and was met with a completely red Kurt, _literally_, red.

"What happened?" he said rushing to Kurt's side and trying to take off of him the frozen-kind-of-jelly stuff that covered most of Kurt's body and belongings. "What is this?" he said licking it from his fingers, finding it tasted a lot like raspberry.

"Those _imbeciles_ slushied me!" Kurt said and if he hadn't been in that situation, Kurt's cursing would've been very hot. Blaine cleared his voice.

"Who? The football players?"

"Who else, Bla-Mr. Anderson? A group of evil janitors destined to ruin me?"

"Even while covered in raspberry slushie, you don't lose the wittiness. _Impressive_" A smile threatened to appear in Kurt's face but it seemed as he had finally understood his state and instead of a smile, his eyes were swelled up with unshed tears; tears of impotence. If Kurt only knew…

"I won't tell anyone" Kurt said.

Blaine was startled. What was he trying to imply?

"What? What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to be given a lecture by Figgins about how bullying is starting to _slowly_ disappear and that you've got nothing to worry about. I don't want you to pretend like you care for a nanosecond and then just… If I tell anyone they won't believe so, what's the use of it?"

"Kurt, you haven't told anyone about this happening?"

"If you are going to call me Kurt _just because_ I'm covered in raspberry slushie, I might have to repeat this outfit" he cleared his throat and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "This is starting to itch. I might be a little late to the start of the class. I wanted to show you my improvement before everyone got here, but I guess I'll have to do it later" he grabbed his bag and coat and headed straight to the door not even glancing back at Blaine.

* * *

The ladies' bathroom was empty as Kurt made his way inside. He had heard footsteps behind him as he practically sprinted to the bathroom in order to take care of his clothes; he was worried the stains weren't going to disappear. He closed the door behind him and started to take off his boots. As soon as he had cleaned them he proceeded to take off his pants but a loud knock on the door stopped him from doing so.

"Who is it?"

"It's- mmm- Mr. Anderson"

Kurt was suddenly red from head to toes. What was Mr. Anderson doing there? He was supposed to be with the class; he was supposed to not give a damn about Kurt, as everyone usually did.

"What do you need?" he asked against the door, a little bit harsher than he wanted it to come out.

"I wanted to know if you needed help"

"To get dressed? I'm 17 years old, Mr. Anderson. I think I can put on a pair of pants by myself. If I need your hands, I'll be _pleased_ to ask"

"KURT. Why would you flirt in this situation? Your math teacher is in the other end of the door, asking if you are okay and you are admitting to be pleased to have his hands. Atta boy, Kurt. Atta boy"

"I didn't mean to put it that way. I was just offering a helping hand or a shoulder to cry on. I also offer this" he said as a pink paper passed under the door. Kurt went and took it. It was a permit saying that he was allowed to enter class 30 minutes later than the initial timing. "I guess you won't want an absence on your register right? So please be punctual"

"As always. Thank you" he muttered.

"You're welcome. I'll be waiting for you at our classroom. I promise I won't explain the meaning of mathematics as you are away" Kurt heard him chuckle and then just steps that were slowly disappearing.

He continued to get dressed; he coiffed his hair as perfect as possible; he tried to wash a bit of his satchel but it wouldn't get any better unless he was at home with a detergent and a pair of protective gloves. He went to his locker, left his dirty stuff inside a bag and headed straight to class. He knocked on the door 15 minutes before he was supposed to show.

"Impressive level two, Hummel" Mr. Anderson said as he signaled for him to sit down. "New outfit and everything" he added in a low voice. Kurt chuckled internally at how geeky his 'level' comment had sounded.

"Okay guys, I want you all to work on the corrections I did to your drafts. Please be sure to come with a hypothesis by Thursday at the very late. I saw some of your doubts on the Facebook page and I'm answering them tonight. And no, Park, I do _not_ have a girlfriend" he said laughing as if remembering something he had read.

"Kurt, can you come over to my desk please?"

Kurt picked up his work, a pencil and bended a bit forward to reach Mr. Anderson's desk. It wasn't like they were too far away.

"I can't see your work, Kurt. Come on, don't be lazy, grab a chair and sit here" Mr. Anderson was being bossy and Kurt couldn't help but like it a lot. _A lot lot_.

He sat next to Mr. Anderson, their knees slightly brushing. Kurt's heart was beating out of his chest, driven insane by the flick of Mr. Anderson's long eyelashes.

"I think your work is okay"

Kurt had the custom of sucking on the end of his pencil every time he was too focused on something. So as soon as he heard Mr. Anderson elicit a simple "okay" he choked on it.

"Okay? Just _okay_? I worked a lot to do this, Mr. Anderson!" Kurt was about to complain until he inspected his work. "And I still think it sucks big time"

"It doesn't suck big time. It's okay, I mean there's a lot to keep working on, but it's not like you are completely derailed. It could be worse"

"I know it could be worse. Okay, I have a couple of questions written down that I need to ask you right away" Kurt said searching for a sheet of paper at the bottom of his assignment.

"As long as they don't involve girlfriends or personal questions" he warned Kurt.

"Just when I was about to ask you if you preferred boxers or briefs!" they both laughed. Mr. Anderson was cute when he laughed.

"NO Kurt. Mr. Anderson cannot be listed as _cute_. He can be intelligent, interesting, a good teacher, but that's it" he struggled with himself as he composed his face and started asking him about better ways to do the graphics and equations on the computer.

"So I just press shift+alt+C and I get the exact function for my values?" he wrote on the side of his page.

"It's not the _exact_ function but it's estimated. That way your statistics will be even more accurate". Kurt squeaked out of excitement. He knew he would be able to resolve this project.

"You are a gift sent from above, Blaine" Kurt said and quickly excused himself. "I mean Mr. Anderson. Sorry, I just feel your name is prettier than your surnam- I need to shut up and work"

"Yes, that would be a great idea, _Hummel_" Mr. Anderson emphasized the Hummel and then grinned at him. Kurt was flying high and there wasn't one thing that would be able to put him down. Or so he thought.

* * *

"Tomorrow's Friday" his mind reminded him since the start of the day till the last conscious minute he had before he drifted into a heavy sleep.

Friday meant no classes in the morning but he had after school tutoring. _With Kurt_.

Was he nervous? Yes. But not for the reasons a normal human being would think. He wasn't nervous because he would see Kurt he was nervous as to how the _heck _he was supposed to act. He let his mind run free as to who Kurt Hummel was.

Kurt was _beautiful_, anyone could tell that just by staring a couple of seconds at his face, which was like marble, soft, pale but incredibly natural. His eyes were like sapphire or maybe even like a reflection of the sky, but then all of the sudden they would change to maybe an olive green not before passing through a grayish blue. _Amazing._

There were no words to describe Kurt's upper body; his neck seemed hard as a rock but Blaine knew it was soft; he longed to touch it some day. His broad shoulders weren't as the ones of the jocks but he seemed strong enough to win a fist fight. Blaine could tell Kurt was built, not _buff_, but built enough for his cardigans, button down shirts and polos to hug his biceps in the right places.

His legs. _Sweet merciful lord, his legs_. You never knew where they ended when he was sitting down on his bench; those skinny jeans he wore would probably never do him justice. The amazing figure those knee length boots made on him was simply superb.

The way Kurt walked was… not walking, just dancing or sliding through the busy hallways of McKinley. A few times, Blaine had subtly glanced at Kurt's ass and nothing had even warned him of the sight his eyes encountered. Utter perfection.

As his mind started drifting to other areas, as to what he could _do_ to Kurt's ass, he shook away the shivers it sent down his spine and gathered his stuff for tomorrow's class.

He plugged his laptop and took it with him to bed. He had promised the kids he would answer the questions later that night. He logged on Facebook and waited for it to load. He had 3 new messages and 7 notifications.

He looked at his notifications first. Two were likes from Wes and David at his status: "_Hello McKinley!"_ Other two were from Trent and Jeff that had liked a photo from the previous weekend. One was a post on his wall by Cooper and the other two were from Kurt Hummel.

"Kurt Hummel liked your photo" he read aloud. He clicked on the photo and found that it was his profile picture, the one he had with Cooper's golden retriever, Mayonnaise.

"Kurt Hummel tagged you on a photo" he waited nothing and clicked on the "photo" link.

It was Kurt, his head against what seemed like his desk. There were papers everywhere and the computer screen was showing tons of opened files with graphics and statistics. Someone must've taken the picture.

The caption said: "_My brother decided to have a photo shoot with my deadbeat body thought I should give you a glance inside the luxurious life of one Kurt Hummel- with Blaine Anderson_"

Blaine laughed out loud and pressed _Like_. He then decided, against his gut, to comment.

He typed: "_Don't think that is any different from my usual way of living_" he pressed enter and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until he couldn't hold it in him any longer and decided to send Kurt a message or at least see if he was online. That made him remember of the messages he still hadn't read at his inbox.

He closed the photo tag and went straight to his inbox.

One message was from the group and it looked as if they were still discussing something so he would check that later. Other message was from Jeff, telling him they were going to an open mic bar that Friday, suggesting he should tag along with them. He answered briefly asking for the address and meeting time.

Of course, the last message belonged to Kurt Hummel. He laughed the second he opened the message.

Kurt Hummel:AAAAAAAAAAAAASDKJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP D,,,,,,,,,-{}}}}}}}D}}}}}}}}}

Kurt Hummel: Shoot, sorry. I fell asleep against the keyboard.

Kurt Hummel: Okay, my brother just showed me a picture he took with my phone, thought it would be worthy to upload it here.

Kurt Hummel: Mr. Anderson I don't understand a thing about this assignment. I think I'm going to pretend a dog ate my homework, it seems legit right?

**Blaine Anderson:** I feel obliged to tell you I laughed out loud at your picture but I also felt a little guilty. Are you going through that much trouble for only one assignment? I know the others are also struggling.

Kurt Hummel: Yes, I spoke with Park about it and I swear to God he was on the verge of tears.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh God, I need to answer their questions on the other chat. Wait for me?

Why Blaine asked Kurt to wait for him was entirely strange and it left him _clueless_. He wanted Kurt to wait for him because he enjoyed talking with him about… _math?_

Kurt Hummel: Will do. In the meantime, I'm going to try to get a stranger's dog to eat my homework. I need valid proof.

There it was. He didn't enjoy talking with Kurt _about math_. He simply enjoyed talking with Kurt, about anything and everything. Blaine suddenly felt like a teenager all over again, liking a guy who he had met not even a week ago; a guy who happened to be his student; a guy who happened to be working with him, 3 hours straight, tomorrow.

Blaine was flabbergasted to say the least at how quickly he was starting to like this flirting with Kurt. Because they _were_ flirting, right? _Right?_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I'm seriously in love with this story, I enjoy so much writing it and I completely ADORE that you guys like it too! I'll try to keep up with this updates, but I start University on Thursday so I guess tons of work is coming.

That's it. Thanks guys for the favourites, the reviews and the alerts!

Reviews are like cookies. And I like cookies, specially the ones made by my mom. Don't listen to me.


	4. Chapter 4- It's Complicated

**A/N:**HI HI HI! Update woohoo!

* * *

**Chapter 4- It's complicated**

"Blaine you look nervous" Wes said before taking a sip from his caramel macchiato. "Is today Friday 13th or something? From how worried you look, it might as well be"

"It's nothing. It's Friday, tomorrow's Saturday and I'm _fine_"

"I'm impressed! That's _all_ you learnt from Dalton? I'm _so_ glad your parents wasted so much money on you. My little baby knows the days! What comes now? Are you going to blow me away with your knowledge on the _abc_?!" He said while pinching Blaine's cheeks. "You could write a song for Friday, though. No, wait. That Rebecca Black chick did it already. I'm sorry Blaine, your music career has no horizon to look forward to or whatsoever" he patted Blaine's shoulder across the small table at the Lima Bean.

"Wes?"

"Yes _milady_?"

"Shut up"

"No can do. You seem preoccupied; it's my duty as your best friend to try to extract any dirty or juicy detail so as to, hopefully, help you"

"Nothing's going on. I mean yes, but it's nothing. Besides, you'd laugh!"

"I would not! Your accusation offends me, Mr. Anderson"

"Oh for the love of everything that's good don't call me _that_" Blaine said as he did his best to shake away the shivers it sent down his spine every time Kurt called him Mr. Anderson. Even when he typed it on Facebook it just… did _things_ to him.

"Daydreaming in a public cafeteria while being accompanied by someone, especially that someone being me, is not cool"

"Sorry, I zoned out"

"Where exactly?"

"Okay okay. There's this guy… _Kurt_"

* * *

School had been rather uneventful, until one Santana Lopez approached Kurt by his locker. He had been speaking to Artie. Strange.

"Hey lady lips"

"Santana. What do you want?"

"Stubbles McCripple- Pants there told me you are in AP Math II with Hottie Anderson"

Kurt choked. He started coughing uncontrollably.

"I'm going to take that as a yes and as a 'Yes, Auntie Tana, I agree he is _smokin_'" she licked her lips.

"Yes, I'm taking that class but no, I… don't think he… is hot" he said trying to sound convincing even to his own ears.

"I bet you wet your rainbow panties the moment he stepped into the room, Hummel" Kurt snorted. "I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, lady, my education was primarily based on AP cursing and gossiping. I'm the queen of this joint, in case you haven't heard, and I know when someone's got the eye on something I want. I'm like a lizard. I need something warm beneath me or else I can't digest my food"

"Satan, you are delusional"

"Delusional for Mr. Anderson. I've seen him a couple of times in the teachers' lounge or crossed him in the hallways and holy sweet hell, his bushy-triangle eyebrows are practically yelling my name. I gots to tap that" she made a disgusting bopping sound with her fingers and started walking but stopped and turned around. "Look, I don't mean to be a bitch… well actually I do. Imma get myself some fine man, lady Hummel, so get out of my way" she pushed him against his locker and walked away.

The "uneventful" day at school had suddenly turned around 180°. He glanced at his watch, which marked 2pm: in one hour he would be meeting with Blaine to start the tutoring classes. He had to start thinking about something else before his head exploded.

Not that having Blaine Anderson enter the school in that exact moment, with the most beautiful smile ever and an outfit that highlighted his attributes very nicely, made it any easier.

"Hey Kurt!" he waved at him as he got closer. Kurt wanted the earth to swallow him; he didn't know if his hair was coiffed to perfection of if he had something caught between his teeth or if the littlest thing was out of place. Despite all his insecurities, the minute Mr. Anderson flashed a smile directly at him, Kurt forgot what he was worrying about and simply smiled back. So far, Mr. Anderson wasn't running away so Kurt certainly didn't have a bunch of palm leafs between his incisors.

"How's school treating you today?" Mr. Anderson's choice of wardrobe was impeccable. His washed out black tight jeans matched excellently with a polished pair of red oxfords and a red button up; Mr. Anderson was to die for. Everything suited and fitted to perfection; he was the _definition of perfection. _

"School? Well, it was rather uneventful which for me means I walked these halls in utter peace" Mr. Anderson hinged which startled Kurt a bit. "Oh, except for our very own Santana Lopez who approached me and gave me a lesson on Lima Heights Adjacent's educational system. Besides that, everything's on its right track"

Since when did Kurt Hummel let so much information flow from his mouth just out of a simple complaisant question?

"_Good at small talk"_ would never be Kurt's inspirational quote on the senior photo of McKinley's Thunderclap.

"What about you? Already dreading coming here to try and teach _gorillas_ how to multiply by two?" he chuckled at the end so as to not sound too hoity-toity.

"I enjoyed my Friday, went out for coffee with a friend and spent the remaining of the day answering e-mails and running some errands. How could I dread coming here! Besides, I hear too much chitty chat from the guy who is actually going to sit beside me on my quest to the miracle of teaching Math"

"I might just sit this one out, Mr. Anderson!"

"You wouldn't dare! I will bribe you with coffee and muffins" he laughed and Kurt melted right in the spot.

"Ugh, fair enough. But the muffins must be blueberry, Mr. Anderson don't make me regret accepting this proposition! I only do it in the name of the muffins and the arts"

Mr. Anderson let a heart-out laugh out of his full lips and Kurt joined him.

"I would like you to further explain that in exactly 30 minutes. I need to meet with Mr. Schuester, apparently he needs a favor. Meet you in class 206, at 2:45 ok?" he said as he walked away from Kurt, not expecting an answer or probably already knowing it.

Kurt decided to head to class 206 a little earlier, just because he had nothing more important to do. He took out his phone and logged in Facebook.

He had 3 notifications; two were from Mercedes and one was from Blaine Anderson. Apparently he had liked his status _"McKinley ladies please make us all a favor and start reading Vogue!" _Kurt laughed out loud, Mr. Anderson was so weird and charismatic and beautiful and perfect. _Oh, Kurt, you have it bad._

A second later, his phone read "Blaine Anderson" and his smile was all he could see. That profile picture was going to be death of him; actually, Blaine Anderson as a whole would be his death. Suddenly, he paid attention to something he hadn't before, which was odd.

Blaine Anderson's relationship status.

"It's complicated"

Complicated, as in I'm dating someone and I still don't know what we are? Or complicated as in I'm about to cut it with that person?

Is it a girl or a boy?

Kurt's mind was racing so fast he couldn't handle being standing up. He sat at a bench inside the class and dropped his phone on the table.

Blaine had never said "I'm gay". Of course Kurt's gaydar was superb but either way, Santana hadn't noticed, or at least didn't care. What if Mr. Anderson was straight and dating a beautiful blue-eyed blonde girl who could give him everything he wanted? What if he was a homophobe?

He quickly dropped the thought; Mr. Anderson had been so kind and polite not even mentioning Kurt's _very_ noticeable sexuality.

He had to know but how? He couldn't face Mr. Anderson and just slap him with that question. They were meeting at 2:45 and the class started at 3:30 so they had time to make some small talk or something.

Small talk with Mr. Anderson? Kurt was _doomed_.

* * *

At 2:45 sharp Blaine Anderson entered classroom 206. Kurt was seating close to the window, scrolling through a Vogue magazine.

"Package for Kurt Hummel!" Blaine said as he approached his desk. He was holding two cups of coffee and a brown paper bag. He invited him over with his hand and sat, _literally_, on the desk as Kurt took the teacher's chair.

"This one's for you" Blaine handed him a cup of coffee with his name.

Kurt took a sip and smiled widely. "You know my coffee order?" Blaine nodded.

"How?"

"A gentleman never reveals his ways" he winked at him. Internally he started smacking himself as the conversation he had with Wes came up inside his mind.

"_Kurt? Mmm, I like his name. Go on"_

"_Are you going to comment on everything I say or can you at least hear the entire story?" Blaine cried, knowing that even if he warned his friend, what he was about to tell Wes would probably make him scream. _

"_Okay, I'll shut up. Now, Kurt"_

"_Yes, thank you. Kurt. He is beautiful. I met him not a week ago, nothing has happened yet. Because um… he is… a student"_

"_Where is he studying?" Wes asked not entirely understanding what Blaine meant. Until, gathering from Blaine's guilty silence, Wes started coughing and spitting his coffee. Blaine handed him a napkin whilst everyone in the little coffee shop stared at them. _

"_You need to make such a drama out of everything, Wesley?"_

"_Drama? DRAMA? I should chain you to a chair and beat you up for being such a moron. How old is he?"_

"_Sevent-"_

"_SEVENTEEN? Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me, please tell me this is a joke"_

"_Wes, I'm serious"_

_It seemed as if Wes was about to smirk but glancing at Blaine's worried features he apparently decided otherwise. _

"_Did something happen between you two?"_

"_God, no. I can't act on what I feel. I know he is young, my student and that it's been only a week but if you could just see him, he is… breathtaking, his beauty is mind blowing, and ugh don't get me started on the way he speaks or how he sits on those horrid benchs that make no justice to his tall, slim figure"_

"_Are you even positive he is gay?"_

"_He's out and proud. At least that's what it seems. I don't know he never did say 'I'm gay' but you can tell just by looking at him. I befriended him on Facebook, let me show you" Blaine said as he searched through his phone._

"_You've got him on Facebook? Blaine, what are you even doing?"_

"_I've got all my kids on Facebook, we made this group where they can send me questions or doubts or whatever" he said not taking his eyes off of the screen. _

"_Really, Blaine? And you still believe you did it for the kids and not because you wanted Kurt's Facebook?"_

"_What?" Blaine rolled his eyes. "You're imagining things" he said, rather unconvincing. _

"_You're one of a kind, Blaine. I swear to God. I must congratulate you though, I never would've thought about that to get some girl's facebook… oh wait, I'm not a teacher who is in love with his student!"_

"_Wes, can you keep it down?! There might be people here who know me. Stop joking around, this is serious and I'm not in love you idiot"_

_He thought about what "being in love with Kurt" would feel like and his imagination solely blew him away. _

"_Here, look, this is Kurt" he gave Wes his phone and Wes gasped. _

"_I would go gay for a guy like that, Blaine! You sure know how to pick them! He doesn't even look 17. It will suck when they ask for his ID at the cinema when you guys date" he fake pouted and then punched Blaine lightly in the shoulder. _

"_I'm in trouble, Wes. I can't help myself when I'm around him. I just… flirt. I'm always trying to speak to him. You saw me all worried a moment ago because… I'm supposed to be tutoring a couple of guys this afternoon. Kurt will be there with me. The principal told me to ask Kurt for his help and he said yes, of course, because he wants more credits for graduation. Shit, I don't know what to do!"_

"_First of all, calm down, this is getting to you and you still haven't even kissed him on the cheek. Second, do you want to act on what you feel? I would wait some time, not after graduation because that's like a year away but at least a couple of weeks, get to know him and see if it's really worth feeling like this or worse… losing your job"_

"_Lose my job? Woah woah, what are you talking about, Wes? I can't act on this! I literally can't. God knows I'd like to know him but friendship is as far as this can go. Besides, I don't even know if he likes me back or even if he sees me as a potential friend. I've been trying to convince myself to keep it a teacher-student relation Wes, you can't just talk to me about feelings" he took a deep breath. "I- I need to go" he said grabbing his coat and standing up. _

"_Blaine, don't be mad at me. I was just trying to show you the best case scenario I could come up with. You are the one who came up to me talking about liking a teenager" Wes replied.. _

"_I'm not going to waste my time liking a kid I don't even know. I need to get to work, talk to you later" _

_Blaine exited the coffee shop feeling worse than how he first arrived. He had been harsh to Wes but he couldn't bear to hear the truth. He just couldn't admit that he wanted to get to know Kurt and get to know him in _every_ possible way. _

"Earth to Mr. Anderson!" Kurt said waving his hand in front of Mr. Anderson's face.

"Hey, sorry. I was trapped inside my mind" he took a sip from his coffee. "You can call me Blaine whenever we are alone, you know?"

"Oh, I just thought it was better to keep distance… not that I would like to keep distance, I mean to keep the student- teacher relat- not that I'm planning anything" he stuffed his mouth with a piece of that delicious blueberry muffin. He looked cute when he rambled. Blaine had remembered Kurt liked the muffins so much that he made a mental note to bring them every day just to be able to see Kurt's reactions to eating them.

"Looks like you like those"

"Yes! They are sooo good" he dropped a tiny moan and Blaine just couldn't keep himself sitting straight. That moan went straight down to his groin. "You okay, Blaine?"

Oh God, his name said by that angel: _indescribable._ How marvelous his lips looked while they were pressed together to form the B-sound and that half smirk he did when he finished saying it. This situation was out of control, they still had like 20 minutes alone and Blaine started praying for him not to lose his senses _completely_.

"Yes, sorry I got distracted"

"Is everything okay? I mean… with you. Not that I know a lot about your life anyway"

"Everything's fine. I had a conversation with a friend today and it got me thinking, nothing too important" _Actually is about you, I'm thinking about you_. "I know nothing about you either, so, we are even"

"Then let's fix this. Want to play 21 questions till all the gorillas arrive?"

Blaine laughed. He gave it a second and answered. "Okay, let's play. I begin. Where are you from?"

"Here. I've got a tiny certainty that I was to be born in New York but God misplaced the papers" he chuckled at the end. "Where did you graduate?"

"High school at Dalton Academy, an all-boys' private school and college at Lima Community College. It sucks big time. So if your plans are to go to New York, don't ever lose hope" he smiled at him. "Okay um, favourite movie?"

"Moulin Rouge"

"You have got to be kidding me! It's my favourite movie too!" he squealed.

"The Sound of Music is not so far behind" they said at the same time and laughed. Both of the boys were red from head to toes; Blaine was certainly feeling a strange but good connection between them.

"Civil status?" Kurt asked, not looking at Blaine in the eyes.

* * *

"Single. Actually my Facebook says 'It's complicated' but that's because I don't want any creepy guy to start asking questions or anything".

_Guy. _

**Guy.**

Blaine said _guy_. Kurt's heart was beating so fast and loud, he even thought Blaine would hear. Blaine was gay. And single. And perfect. Even if he had no chance, Santana had _negative one hundred_ chances. He smiled.

"I know I'm breaking the 21 questions' rule but, your civil status?" Blaine asked shyly.

"Same as always, only out kid in all of Ohio ergo I'm single" he smiled.

"Oh, apparently you are not the only one out!" Blaine cried.

"Ouch, I'm sorry if I offended you Mr. Anderson. I thought you had a voluptuous blue-eyed blonde girl waiting for you at home"

"Your gaydar is broken, Kurt" he laughed loudly.

Just when they were going to continue with their questions they heard the sound of the bell ringing.

"Here _they_ come!" Kurt whispered as he grabbed his things, a bench and sat down next to Blaine's desk.

"Are you ready, Kurt?" Blaine extended his hand so as to shake Kurt's hand. The younger boy grabbed Blaine's hand and just when their skin touched, he felt electricity flow through their intertwined hands. They both looked down at their hands and smiled. Quickly, much to Kurt's disappointment, Blaine let go.

"You've got soft hands" Blaine said and by the look of his face it seemed as if he hadn't wanted to say that aloud.

"Thanks, I have my mom's genes and a set of expensive creams"

The students started filling up the class. Blaine wrote his name in the board and next to his he wrote "assistant: Kurt Hummel".

"Good afternoon, everyone! I'm Mr. Anderson and this guy here is Kurt Hummel, he is a senior here and we—"

"He's also a fairy!" one of the jocks said and most of the class laughed. Kurt was indifferent to their insults, it's been more than 10 years already, and he was used to it. Blaine wasn't.

"What? _Who said that_?" the class was silent. They weren't used to someone actually reacting. "I said WHO SAID THAT?!" Blaine yelled. He had transformed from the cheerful teacher who had welcomed them to an entire different man.

"Mr. Anderson, let it go, it's not worth it" Kurt said, trying to calm him down.

"Not worth it? _Of course_ it's worth it, Kurt. I'm going to ask again, who said that? Was it you?" he pointed at a big black guy. "What's your name?"

"What'cha talking 'bout? I said nothing to the lady there"

"Tell me your name or I swear to God you will never lay a foot inside this school ever again" Blaine was serious and getting really close to Azimio's face.

"Azimio Adams" he responded, fright written all over his face.

"Azimio Adams, I will see you at the Principal's office and no longer inside this classroom. Is that clear? You'll take your bench and sit outside. You better pay attention, you don't need to fail any more subjects, am I right?"

Azimio grabbed his stuff and dragged his bench outside. The class was as silent as in mass.

"Oh and Azimio, before I forget. Tell Kurt you are sorry"

"What? Hell no!"

"Azimio, I'll only say it once more. Tell Kurt you are sorry" Blaine was so angry at Azimio it even scared Kurt, but the feeling of being protected by someone as courageous and prince-charming-like made his heart erupt with joy.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry Hummel. Are you happy now _Anderson_?" Azimio didn't even look at Kurt.

"First, it's _Mr._ Anderson to you, Adams. Go sit outside" he breathed heavily and stared at the class. "I'm sorry, guys. You didn't deserve to see that. Injustice and impotence brings out the worst and the best out of people. Take out your books and start looking for any doubts you might have. Kurt will call the role in a minute"

Everyone got to work but Kurt felt uncomfortable. He didn't know where he should look or what he should do.

Blaine squatted next to Kurt's desk and whispered "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you very much, Mr. Anderson. That was very brave and the first time someone has ever stood up for me" Kurt's eyes were swelled up with unshed tears. He couldn't breakdown in front of Blaine.

"I'm here for you, Kurt. I know we met only a week ago but if you need anything, just anything, know I'm here" Blaine smiled warmly and stood up, not without brushing his fingers against Kurt's knuckles.

Kurt was hyperventilating. Not only for how Blaine touched his skin but his _soul_.

* * *

**A/N:** Thoughts? Review! Hope you guys liked this chapter. I should be studying "Society & Culture" and "Theory of Knowledge & Philosophy" but what can you do when Klaine strucks your mind? "It's a lot like lightning" (SBL 3 )

Thanks for staying tuned and thanks to all those who reviewed! you guys make me happy !


	5. Chapter 5- Privacy

**A/N:** Update woohoo! not too long but neither too short! enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5- Privacy**

Kurt knew he would have to start wearing polarized sunglasses whenever he taught with Blaine.

Too much sunlight streaming from the window, you'd think. _No_.

More like too much _caught-staring-and-gapping-at-your-math-teacher-slash-crus_". Yes, that would probably be more accurate.

The funny thing was that Kurt knew Blaine was staring back; their eyes would meet for nanoseconds and then continue doing whatever they were doing, pretending as if those connections hadn't happened.

While the kids worked, Blaine graded a few papers and kept a close eye on Azimio. Right next to him sat Kurt, doing some homework and, now and then, helping someone with a doubt or an exercise they couldn't quite work out.

From time to time, Kurt would slightly turn his head to the side and, in a very smooth move, try and catch a glance of Blaine's focused features. If Kurt hadn't been so infatuated with his teacher, he would've probably found it pretty gross for Mr. Anderson to be constantly licking his lips or just leaving his tongue hanging from his mouth as he thought of the correct answers to the quizzes. But, no. Kurt was dumbstruck at how fast he had fallen for him. It had only been a week… if Kurt could come up with words to describe how _full_ he felt just by watching Mr. Anderson's little gestures towards him or those tiny things you learn from people just by looking at them when they think nobody is. For example, the way he tries to keep his hair in the right place; how he constantly fixes his bowtie or his belt; how funny his handwriting is on the blackboard but how tidy and professional it looks whenever he writes something for a student, but what probably caught the more attention to Kurt is how _tender_ and _loving_ Mr. Anderson's hazel eyes looked whenever they met Kurt's deep sky-blue eyes.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by those very same hazel eyes staring intensely at him.

"Kurt, the class' over" Blaine said not moving as if he was in no hurry to leave yet. Kurt caught a sight of a backpack exiting the classroom leaving just the two of them alone.

"Oh, um, I guess I'll go then" Kurt said shyly not really wanting to leave.

"You can stay if you want to, I mean, I'm going to be grading some stuff" Blaine seemed as if he was struggling with words when he spoke again. "I-I don't want to bore you; I bet you've got tons of plans for Friday evening!" Blaine said cheerfully though that cheer never got to his eyes.

"I've got plans" Kurt said. He looked at Blaine who seemed hopeless at Kurt's words and his heart skipped a beat: Blaine actually wanted him to stay. Kurt laughed and nudged him in the ribs. "Those plans include _me_ buying _us_ coffee and staying here while _you_ do your thingy and _I_ try my hardest to work on my math assignment" Kurt smiled widely, so did Blaine. "You know that new math teacher? He gave us this _awful_ project and it's literally killing me! I'm worn out!" he cried dramatically.

"I don't! But I've been told he is one hell of a teacher. Rumor has it he is cute and never fails to keep his attire updated to today's fashion. By the way, his assignments are interesting and very worth doing" he said defensively.

Kurt snorted loudly; he got up, grabbed his wallet and as he was heading out of the door he turned around and spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess you can say he's cute" He crossed class 206's threshold, fumbling with his wallet's zipper thinking whether he had criss-crossed a boundary.

* * *

The minute Kurt was out of the room, Blaine let out a heavy sigh and gave himself a moment to have a taste of what he was feeling; he would suppress his emotions for Kurt later.

Kurt wowed him. Everything he did was astonishing and adequate.

The only _inadequate_ thing was Kurt being 9 years younger than him and attending this school. Why couldn't they meet in other circumstances? Maybe at Scandals or the Lima Bean. _No_. They had to meet in freaking McKinley and be prohibited to fall in love.

Woah.

_Woah. _

"Blaine you are crazy" he thought as he rose from his chair and went to watch outside the window, only one thing caught his eye; Kurt's notebook on top of his bench.

It was a black notebook, or at least it had been one. Entirely covered with pictures and phrases from magazines it read "Math" in the middle. He had made a collage using the "_M_" from Moulin Rouge; an "_A_" from Armani; the "_T_" from The New York Times and the "_H_" from The Phantom of the Opera. Wow, he had done quite the work and every one of those letters represented something Kurt liked.

"Shit" he hissed as he picked up the notebook and all the papers that were inside started falling.

Kurt's handwriting was beautiful. "Wow, Blaine, you even fancy his handwriting. Well done" he could hear Wes' voice inside his mind.

He was staring at that sheet of paper, admiring Kurt's handwriting, until the words started making sense and before he notices, Blaine was _purposefully_ reading it.

"_He is perfect. His hair, his eyes, his hands. Everything about him. We haven't known each other for __that__ long but I really like him. I don't know what other people would think though; what if they find out I'm seeing someone and me acting on my sexuality triggers them off and they start treating me even worse? (If there's something worse than this, of course) Damn it, I wish I had a friend to rely on this. Rachel and Cedes are amazing but they wouldn't understand this, would they? I can already hear Rachel saying something about her losing me for some guy. Oh and Cedes and her "we need to fly solo for a while" speech. I could really __really__ use someone right now. I could use having __him__ by my side right now. Or maybe I just need a cheesecake, I don't know. According to Carole, writing your stuff down actually makes you feel better… I must say it's working. Maybe if I write for him to come to me he will. Oh Kurt, you are such a mess. You are looking for romance when you are a __gay kid in Ohio__, for crying out loud! The only romance you're going to get is making out with either Brittany or the back of your elbow. Ew. Let's face it. All you have to do is avoid him and… who am I kidding? I can't lie to myself, not in paper at the very least. __I can't avoid him__. Those puppy dog eyes and the way he sometimes stares at me. God, does he stare at me? Maybe I'm making this all up in my head. Or not? All I can think of now is me singing "I Don't Know How to Love Him" from Jesus Christ Superstar and I can't go there. No. No. Enough. I will not avoid him. I will have to just resist my need to stretch my hand a little further and touch his face or feel his skin underneath my fingers until this year is over. Then I'll go to New York, live the dream, meet a potential Tim Gunn in Parsons and live happily ever after_"

There was a stain of ink as if Kurt had been writing and a drop of water had fallen; a tear.

Blaine caressed the spot with his thumb and against his common sense and the yelling inside his head, continued reading.

"_I wish he would notice me __more__ than __just__ Kurt Hummel, the 17-year-old-bullied gay kid. I'm so much more. I know I am. I want someone to love me for who I am; for my bitchy and witty comments to my silly and annoying need for romance. Well done, Kurt. You've got yourself one hell of an ambition! Maybe I'll just marry the first guy who makes me feel alive. Who cares if I'm happy or not? My dad will be, the girls too ("There's always a good excuse to wear a fancy dress, Kurt")_"

Blaine's heart was broken. Who was he talking about? Him?

"No, no way" He read the final phrase and his heart was definitely shattered to pieces.

"_I read somewhere that we accept the love we think we deserve. Sounds a__ lot__ like me_".

Blaine felt he needed to get some air into his lungs. What was happening? He needed to help Kurt; he needed to show him that someone would love him; that someone would be there for him; that someone would be worthy of his love and not the other way round. He had to _love_ Kurt.

"What are you doing?" an annoyed high-pitched voice said behind him. He turned around, paper still in hand and looked at Kurt. "I asked you something" Kurt said, still standing in the threshold.

"I- I found it on the floor"

"Yeah right? That's why you were standing there for like _5 minutes_ reading it? That's my property!" He said, almost throwing the coffees and bags he had in his hand. He left it all above a bench and ripped the page out of Blaine's hands.

"You have no right to go through my stuff, Blaine. What the hell were you thinking? Just because I'm helping you out with this doesn't mean anyt—This is _mine_!" he said, hurt and anger dyeing the tone of his voice as he lifted the paper in front of Blaine's face for him to see.

"I- I just found it, Kurt. _I swear_. Yes, I read it but there's nothing to be ashamed of" he followed Kurt around the room as he gathered his stuff and once he got to the door, Blaine spoke up again. "You don't have to leave. I'm sorry, I mean, we've all been there Kurt and if you would just let me help you, I can t—"

"Ha!" he said mockingly but you could tell he was on the verge of tears. He composed himself and walked to the door. "As if I'm going to start taking counseling advice from _you_. See you on Monday, Mr. Anderson"

Blaine's heart was once again smashed, but this time by his own mistakes. Clearly the first step to either _loving_ or _forgetting_ about Kurt wasn't this one.

* * *

"Does Blaine know I was writing about him?" and "Damn it, I was too harsh. But he deserved it for reading my private things" was all Kurt could think of as he made his way to his Navigator.

Yes, he had probably overreacted back then but it was _his_ privacy and of all people it was Blaine who was reading it.

"He probably doesn't know" he concluded as for what seemed like the tenth time, he recalled what had happened. There were no signs of Blaine actually realizing that Kurt was daydreaming about him. He hadn't referred to this mystery boy nor by "Mr. Anderson" nor by "Blaine".

He was in the middle of questioning his own actions, rocking back and forth on his decisions when he heard steps behind him.

"I'm sorry" Mr. Anderson said. Kurt turned around and met with a pair of repented eyes. "I shouldn't have read that. I was admiring your fine handwriting and then I found myself reading it and wanting to know stuff about you"

Wait. Was Kurt dreaming? Mr. Blaine Anderson wanted to know stuff about him. Wow, that was some shocking news.

"Mr. And—Blaine. It's okay, I shouldn't have reacted that way. I'm a drama queen, I know it, and most of the time I'm on defensive mode because I really _really_ can't use any more trouble or add any more drama to my life. Ergo, I talk back and do… well… _that_" he pointed to the school building with a low chuckle.

"It's alright. I understand, Kurt, I really do. More than you can imagine" he smiled.

"Can you come back?" Blaine pleaded. "The coffee is getting cold and I could really eat a cow right now. From the smell of those bags you left, those muffins have been taken out of the oven a minute ago" he half smiled. Kurt swore he would've kissed him right at that moment. Ha, as if he would make a move onto Mr. Anderson without having him lashing out.

"Okay, but only for a little while. It's Friday night dinner with my family, it's a special thing we have with my dad since my mom passed away. It's my turn to make dessert. I think a crème Brule is going to be it"

They walked in silence to the school's entrance.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Kurt" Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's shoulder. Kurt gave him a thankful look and smiled to himself as a reaction to Blaine's kind gesture. "It's you and your dad now?"

"Actually my dad is with Finn Hudson's mom. Yeah, creepy I know" Blaine let out a tiny laugh. "They've been dating for a while now and I guess eventually I'll have a wedding to plan!" He smiled widely as Blaine opened the door for him. Ooh, what a gentleman.

"You like planning weddings?" Kurt nodded. "That's… that's great, Kurt"

"Great? You think planning weddings is… great?" Kurt laughed and without thinking he spoke. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Under some stairs inside a cupboard"

"Who are you? Harry Potter?"

"My parents are alive and I do not own a wand or have the ability to perform any kind of spell; if I could I would probably turn this world upside down"

"Thanks for the brief inspection of your crazy mind, Blaine"

"Yup, I'm pretty crazy, what can I tell you? The fact that I'm a wannabe musician who likes teaching and numbers and ended up mixing all those things and teaches at McKinley High School is enough proof of my craziness?"

"Definitely! You wanted to be a musician?"

"Yes, I play the guitar, the piano, the violin and the harmonica" he looked down. "I can also sing a bit"

"A _bit_ probably means you are either Frank Sinatra or Freddie Mercury reincarnated in a young man's body"

"You've got something right: I'm as gay as Freddie Mercury and I've had help from the mafia to launch my music career upwards" he laughed. "As you can see, I haven't had much luck from the mobsters' help" he lifted his shoulders up and moved his eyes from left to right as if showing where he had ended up.

"Mobsters? Mafia? Gay musicians? Where do I sign my name?" Kurt said, laughing. He was having such a great time with Blaine even though he was his teacher and they had just fought. Now that he thought about that, Blaine had seen the _real_ Kurt; the real way Kurt would act towards something that was not of his liking and he had still wanted Kurt to stay with him.

Blaine was a man out of this world and Kurt was seriously considering building a rocket ship in order to follow him wherever he went.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey! How's everyone doing? I'm the happiest girl alive, I got a B on my first University exam and I'm bursting with joy. In addition, I turn 18 this monday, woohoo and I'm just really happy with the outcome of this fic and your guys response! Thanks for staying tuned and I hope you liked this chapter! Review review review!

Are all you guys ready to get Come What May? I certainly am not! Klaine singing a Moulin Rouge song? My body cannot handle that many feelings.

Over and out!


	6. Chapter 6- Light Approaches

A/N: Woohoo update!

* * *

Chapter 6- Light approaches

Weeks passed. One would've thought Kurt's _silly_ crush on Mr. Anderson had, by that time, disappeared. The crush itself had disappeared; it had turned into complete and utter _love_.

After working side to side with Blaine after class and having him teaching math plus all the talking they did on Facebook, made Kurt fall _helplessly_ in love with him. It wasn't just the way in which Mr. Anderson addressed him but the stolen glances and the long stares in class too. It was a combo of sensations and sparks that made Kurt's stomach vibrate with the butterflies inside of it. Kurt was happy and the funny thing was that it wasn't like Mr. Anderson and him were in a relationship or even had correspondent feelings, for Kurt it was enough to catch him staring or listen to the sound of his name on Blaine's lips. He had always been a conformist. Some times he ached for more but some other times he just knew life was not going to be fair with him; after all Mr. Anderson was 26 and… 9 years of difference was a huge number, at least while he is a minor.

"Are you planning on doing something for your birthday, Kurt?" Mercedes asked him just as he entered McKinley on Monday morning. He was actually on a rush as he always met with Blaine before class started.

"I'm not sure" he said staring intensely at his classroom's door which was getting nearer at every step he took. "It's not like I've got _tons_ of friends and I can throw this _huge_ party"

After what felt forever, mostly because of how silent the walk there had been, they reached classroom 241's threshold.

"Well, it's your 18th birthday Kurt, it's no joke! You are finally an adult!" she said too loud for Kurt's liking. He looked inside and there sat, dreamy as ever, Mr. Anderson in an outfit out of a men's fashion magazine. Their eyes met and Kurt felt warmth take over his entire body and soul; he was about to talk to him as he felt someone tugging at his sleeve.

"Kurt? Are you listening to me?" Mercedes asked in annoyance. "Okay I've got to go, I have Spanish first period and you know how Mrs. Cuestas is whenever we are late. I'll text you and we _are_ having a party this Saturday. Throwing the party on Friday won't be possible because we are all tired and you probably want to spend your Friday dinner with your family. I'm out!" she said, quickly kissing his cheek and disappearing in the sea of students.

He tidied his attire and took a deep breath.

"Hello, hello" he sang.

"Hello yourself! Looking extremely runway-esque today!" Mr. Anderson said as Kurt passed in front of his desk and sat at his usual seat.

"Don't get me started on your outfit! I don't know where you manage to get those cute bowties from but… bravo"

Lately they had fallen in this routine where they would compliment each other's clothes choices or make comments about each other's looks. They had also started to be more comfortable around each other and they both gained a lot of trust from one another. Kurt would continue to blush every time Blaine so as moved his eyelashes, but now the comments and the flirting were both sided and the politeness, although it still was there, wasn't the boys' _main_ care.

It had started a couple of weekends ago in a Facebook chat.

**Blaine Anderson:** Yes, I know! Marion Cotillard is really my favourite Vogue cover, I mean as long as I have my Marion on a magazine my soul is happy.

Kurt Hummel: I never would've thought of you as a Vogue reader. I pictured you more like the Horse & Hound reader. You never seize to amaze me, Mr. Anderson!

**Blaine Anderson:** The stereotyped guy stereotyping others… oh Hummel, Hummel, Hummel.

Kurt Hummel: I will assume that whole "oh Hummel, Hummel, Hummel" is a sigh or a deep breath because otherwise it looks as if you were coming down from an orgasm

Kurt Hummel: OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY PRESSED SEND. I'm so sorry, I wasn't supposed to send it, shit, wow I certainly did cross a boundary.

**Blaine Anderson:** Okay, first of all: it was a sigh.

**Blaine Anderson:** Second of all: if I were to be coming down from an orgasm it wouldn't be like that but more of a "ohhhhhhhh hummeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell".

**Blaine Anderson:** now we've both crossed a boundary so that would return us to the previous state of non-awkwardness, am I right?

Blaine Anderson: besides it's not like I have never embarrassed myself in front of you. Unlike you, we can't all be slim and perfect.

Kurt Hummel: Slim and perfect? Let me introduce myself to you. Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel and this is me embarrassing myself all throughout my life. You can either be a witness or a partner in crime!

**Blaine Anderson:** Can I be both?

**Blaine Anderson:** Okay, I suppose that was not a question. CHANGE OF SUBJECT! Are you finished with your math project?

Every time things got out of hand or went too far, either Blaine or Kurt rapidly changed subject and tried to switch to the student-teacher relationship they were ought to have.

"So, how was your weekend? Please enlighten me with your interesting life before I eject myself out of the so-boring-Ohio in a trice" Kurt asked with an exhausted tone in his voice.

"Actually my weekend was quite uneventful. On Friday, I went out with my Dalton friends to that karaoke bar I mentioned you a couple of days ago; it was fun but all my friends were with either their girlfriends or their boyfriends. I ended up being everyone's third wheel so I just took off and called it an early night. I spent my weekend on my pjs grading your projects and having Harry Potter and Disney marathons"

"I want to go to a karaoke bar but Rachel wants to go too and I don't know if I'll be able to survive that traumatic experience"

"I thought you guys were friends"

"Yes we are, but you know how Rachel is"

"I don't really know, I mean I only know from what you've told me"

"Well, she's very _very_ talented and deep down she's a very good person and I care about her a lot but sometimes… _I just want to punch her_"

"I get your feeling. I've got a friend who is exactly like her but the male version"

"Maybe we could introduce them and let them have loud babies"

"We definitely should! We can all four of us go to the karaoke bar! If they get too annoying or start singing sappy duets we can _mysteriously_ disappear"

Kurt blushed at Blaine's proposition and before he could say anything, Mr. Anderson cut him as if realizing what he had just said.

"Wow, I totally forgot we were in school grounds and I can't actually invite you to hang out with me- err… not that I wouldn't want you to come with me… I mean- I just- I don't even know if they ask for ids at that karaoke bar—I'm _so not good_ at explaining myself"

"Calm down, Potter. I know what you meant and I'd be delighted to join you and your friend to the karaoke bar, I'll bring Barbra with me. Don't worry about the whole "school grounds" thing because we are friends and if anyone asks tell them I'm the gay kid who needs help embracing himself and as you are a caring teacher you are willing to help me"

"Looks like you've got this all sorted out, Kurt! When did you become so wise?"

"About 18 years ago but that's not the point" Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes. "The point is that I'm in fact turning 18 this Friday which means if you want to go to that karaoke bar there won't be a problem with me being kicked out of the place and being left alone in the cold dark night as I'm old enough to get drunk, buy a house, travel wherever I want and get married"

"You had me at 18" Blaine said as the bell rang and the students started filling up the class. "Great input, Kurt. We'll talk about it later" he said out loud looking around to see if every student had heard him. No need to raise any suspicions.

One of the many things they had talked about was that they had to keep their friendship sort of on a low profile. They didn't want anyone talking about them or the nature of their relationship.

Kurt was beaming with excitement. Mr. Anderson had actually invited him to a karaoke bar.

"He did it out of courtesy" his mind told him. He quickly hushed those thoughts away and enjoyed the happiness that was slowly conquering his heart.

* * *

"Where has this whole "I can't act on my feelings" thing gone, Blaine? You practically _asked him out_ are you insane? Apparently I'm going too so I don't know if you can't pay attention to anything I say or you've been deliberately doing the opposite of everything I've ever advised you to do" Blaine remained silent. "C'mon, he is a _kid_! What's going on with you, Blaine?" Wes reprimanded him in a little pizzeria a couple of blocks away from Blaine's house.

"_I don't know okay?_ I don't know!" Blaine snapped. "I don't know what I'm doing because I'm so full of… _feelings_ for him" he lowered his voice barely to a whisper. "If I had a coherent and responsible answer I would give it to you Wes, I swear to Jesus I would. But I don't. So, if you can just _help me_ and stop telling me off for every little thing I do, it would be great"

Wes seemed surprised at Blaine's outburst. He lowered his eyes to his pizza plate and spoke up.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I'm trying to be the voice of reason"

"I don't need you to be the voice of reason, Wes, I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. But I don't think reason is going to help me right now, I'm doomed and _I'm in love_, which are pretty much the same". Blaine sighed heavily and ungracefully dropped his pizza slice.

"Stop being so cynical you asshole! I didn't know you were in love like… _for real_! You should be happy! That's what love is all about" Now it was Blaine's turn to be surprised. Was Wes actually advising him to be in love and be happy?

"Kurt's seventeen, Wes. Seventeen years old and completely inexperienced in every aspect of life"

"When you were seventeen, weren't you the same?"

"I was worse than him. I had no idea what I was doing with my life and I would throw myself around as if I didn't matter at all"

"Then? Doesn't that answer your inner question?"

"My inner question?"

"Yes, Blaine. _Your inner question_. It's obvious you are asking yourself whether you and Kurt are compatible and if you are ever going to be capable of building a relationship baring in mind your huge age gap"

Blaine almost spitted his beer. Wes was a sorcerer; not only did he have the answers to everything but apparently the questions too.

"For what you've told me, Kurt doesn't look like the regular seventeen boys; he is interested in the same things as you are; he'd rather stay home reading a book or designing outfits for his _grandchildren_ than going out and getting drunk as any average teenager does these days, something I find preposterous, so positive point for him" he said taking a bit of his provolone pizza slice. "You have a lot of things in common and you have strong feelings towards him"

Blaine nodded.

"Strong would be an understatement" he added and smiled as Kurt's face appeared inside his mind.

"You are an idiot, Blaine and that's what makes you adorable. You are all here feeling like crap and saying you are doomed but I can bet my house that you just thought of Kurt and the way your whole face lights up is amazing. So stop mopping around and for once in your life do something you actually want to do"

"He is turning 18 this Friday"

"Ooh" Wes said very spooky to Blaine's liking. "You've got after school tutoring with him on Fridays"

Blaine didn't dare raise his eyes to meet Wes'.

"Blaine you've got to get him a gift. Have you told him anything about your feelings rather than your very subtle way of inviting him to a karaoke night?"

"No! I haven't talked to him about anything. Yes, I _might_ have dropped some hints here and there but I really don't know if he likes me back. Maybe he doesn't, Wes. What if I tell him something and he thinks I'm an asshole and goes talk to the principal and I get kicked out or worse I end up in prison?"

"Blaine can you stop behaving like a 15 year old girl and be a man? He won't rat you out! You both agreed on keeping the entire friendship quiet. Both of you, Blaine. That's got to mean something. In addition, if he hadn't wanted to remain friends with you, he would've just stopped talking to you. By the way, from what you told me about all the flirting and stuff and how creepy your comments might be, he should've blown the whistle on you a long time ago but he didn't. So, stop being a drama queen and start investigating whether there's enough water in the pool for you to dive in and live happily ever after with Kurt Hummel"

Blaine looked defeated but he was happy.

"I'll start digging and I'll make my flirting even more evident so as to try to read his reactions and come out with something" he said with a smile plastered in his face. "Thank you, Wes. You are going to like Rachel"

Wes nodded in approval and laughed.

"Here's to new choices!" Wes said as they heard the cling of the glasses.

Blaine's new personal project was going to be the one and only Kurt Hummel and he couldn't be happier that for once in his life he was going to act on something he wanted or felt.

He knows he has to be really careful with what and how he does it. Kurt Hummel is _still_ a student and Blaine Anderson is _still_ a teacher.

* * *

A/N: Hey! I know I took my time to update but I've been up to the neck with a lot of things! Hope you guys liked the chapter and thank you very very very very much for all the support I've been getting for this story! I really like writing it and I'm very happy with how it is developing. Feel free to PM me or review with ideas for the story!

Take care guys and don't forget to follow me on tumblr! my username is blainerds !


	7. Chapter 7- Happy Birthday, Kurt

**A/N:** Update woohoo

One thing before you read: formats.

**Blaine**** Anderson**

Kurt Hummel

_Anything in Italics is either thoughts, memories, someone in the other line of the phone or words that need emphasis. _

ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my crazy ideas.

* * *

**Chapter 7- Happy Birthday, Kurt. **

Friday arrived.

If you had told Kurt one year ago that the first person to congratulate him for his birthday was going to be his math teacher he probably would've laughed. Out loud. For a couple of days.

But _no_.

**Blaine Anderson:** So, do you have any request to make before you turn 18 and start behaving like an adult?

Kurt Hummel_:_ I'm offended! I do behave like an adult! *pout*

**Blaine Anderson:** Your pouting must be adorable.

**Blaine Anderson:** You haven't answered my question.

Kurt Hummel: I don't know! I… I want you to sing a song.

**Blaine Anderson:** What? Sing? Me? Now? Wait. How do you know I sing?

Kurt Hummel: A gentleman never reveals his ways.

Kurt Hummel: No, Mr. Anderson, I want you to start preparing it for my birthday next year.

**Blaine Anderson:** ooh! You scared me there.

Kurt Hummel: Really, Blaine? OF COURSE I WANT YOU TO SING NOW!

**Blaine Anderson:** Don't type to mi in that tone of voice, mister. You are not 18.

Kurt Hummel: As if that would stop me.

**Blaine Anderson:** OOOOkay. I'm going to sing to you.

An hour later

Kurt Hummel: Blaine?

Kurt Hummel: It's been like an hour. I need to go to sleep, it's past midnight and I can't rock dark circles below my eyes. I'll just watch one of your Warbler videos.

Kurt Hummel: You weren't supposed to know I knew about those.

Kurt Hummel: HOW DO YOU ERASE A MESSAGE HERE GOD DAMMIT

**Blaine Anderson has sent you a video. **

**Blaine Anderson has gone offline. The messages you send will be stored**.

* * *

"And you can tell everybody, that this is your song" Kurt hummed as he entered McKinley on Friday.

"Happy Birthday, boo!" Mercedes almost tackled him with her hug. Suddenly a big brown bag emerged from behind her. Holding it, was Sam. "We bought you this. We know it's not Alexander McQueen but it's something we both liked and it seemed pretty suitable for you. Sam picked the color"

"You guys! You didn't have to!" He smiled widely. Wow. Kurt was all for smiles today. He hugged them both before ripping the bag open.

"Oh. My. God. OH MY GOD CEDES HOW DID YOU KNOW I WANTED THIS!?" Kurt almost squealed.

"Last time we went to the mall you spent like half an hour gapping at this coat. It was nothing Kurt, you deserve it" She explained holding Kurt's and Sam's hands. "Have you gotten anything else?"

He suddenly remembered Blaine's video and a huge grin splayed on his face.

_The frozen screen showed Blaine, sitting on his bed, which looked very comfy and manlike, wearing a Dalton hoodie and a pair of red sweatpants. He seemed to have fewer product on his hair but the gel still made it shine. He was holding his guitar and smiling. He was _breathtaking_. _

_Kurt swallowed heavily before the video finally loaded and started. _

"Hey Kurt, I'm sorry it took me so long to send. The first three videos were a disaster. First of all, you'll probably watch this when it's already midnight so HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Woohoo partaaaayy!_" _

_Blaine looked as if he had been possessed as he started trying to copycat a couple of modern dance moves. He fixed his hoodie which had risen high enough for Kurt to almost have a heart attack as there was a flash of Mr. Anderson's olive skin. _

"Now where was I? Oh right, your birthday. I'm going to sing to you now. Be prepared for the majestic act that is going to develop in front of your deep-sky-blue eyes!_" he said while doing some spooky sounds and moving his fingers in front of the camera, impersonating a wizard._

_All of a sudden, his eyes grew tender, his face looked smoother and his hand caressed the strings for the first time. _

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide. Don't have much money, boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live_" his voice was soft but at the same time strong and full of power. He held the notes in the right places and performed with every fiber of his soul. His eyes were now closed. _

"And you can tell everybody, that this is your song! It may be quite simple but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind_" his voice reached a high note and he maintained it with no effort or whatsoever. "_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is… now you are in the world_" He finished it playing a bit with the chords. He looked tenderly into the camera and said "_My gift is my song and this one's for you. Happy Birthday, Kurt. See you tomorrow_"_

* * *

"Kurt?" Sam softly shook him from the shoulders. "Where are you dude?"

"Here. No, I didn't get anything. Well Carole made her special hotcakes that I absolutely adore but…" yet again, he smiled widely. He thought his jaw was going to fall off from all that smiling lately. "No, nothing else"

"What's with that smile, white boy?"

Kurt shook his head in hoped of erasing the remains of the memory of his teacher.

"Smile? What smile?" he said automatically smiling again. "Can't a man be happy on his birthday?" He cried dramatically.

"Happy birthday!" Rachel sang behind him. "You finally turned 18! New York is so close I can almost touch it with my _just-manicured_ fine fingers" she said showing everyone her nails, done with the French style and some of them had "NYC" or "BWAY" written on. "Your first class is with me, so come on, off we go! Bye guys, see you at lunch!"

They walked arm in arm to Spanish class and sat at the middle row.

"This is for you Kurt" Rachel said, handing him a neatly folded envelope.

"Rachel, you didn't have to get me anything"

"I know. _I wanted to_" she said, looking at him, expectant for his reaction.

He opened the envelope and found two tickets for The Phantom of The Opera in New York. He tried coming up with words but he just couldn't.

"I bought you two tickets not to use them with me, although I would appreciate it, but for you to use it with whomever you want. I know New York is our destiny and I think this is just a way for me to show you that I really want you there and I believe you _will_ get there. The Phantom of the Opera awaits!" she said softly squeezing his hand. "These tickets don't have a close due date however, you must use them before 2015, because the theatre companies change and so do the prices" she explained while taking out her notebook, waiting for Mrs. Cuestas to start the class.

"Thank you, Rach" he said. "I'll probably have a surprise for you soon"

"A surprise? Please don't tell me you're going to try and transform my wardrobe" she said preoccupied.

"I will have to do that eventually, but no. When the time comes, if it does, I'll tell you. Now" he changed his voice to a much lower register and read from his notebook "_prestar atención señorita_"

"Spanish is definitely not your thing. Stick to French, _mousier_"

* * *

"Was it too much?" Blaine asked over the phone as he erased the blackboard. He had come to school a lot earlier than he was expected to. He wanted to go over some stuff before this afternoon's math class. He wasn't at their usual class but a couple of classes down. That was supposed to be "_Mr. Anderson's classroom"_ so he should make a good use of it.

"_I don't think so. It is too much only if we take in account the fact that you are his teacher; that you made a video while sitting on a bed in your room and that you looked adorable_"

"Wes…"

"_Blaine…"_

"I don't regret doing it. Kurt needs to be loved"

"_Do you love him?"_

"I know I told you I was in love but I don't want to rush or label anything. I do have strong strong feelings towards him. I would do anything he asked"

"_Strong enough to jeopardize your position at McKinley as far as I can tell_"

"Exactly. But it won't be jeopardized. It's not like we are doing anything. Besides, we don't know for sure if he likes me back. Although I have some light suspicions, you never know"

"_How has your flirting mission been going?"_

"Well. I mean, just like I said before, I don't know if he likes me back the same way that I do but there's definitely something going on. The way he sometimes looks at me, it blows my mind, Wes. There are certain comments he makes that clearly state that he sees me as more than a teacher and even more than a friend. I hope one day you'll see that and give me your own opinion, not biased by my charm and obvious desperation" Blaine chuckled.

"_God, now I really want to meet him!"_

"You will. I have to ask him whether he wants to go that karaoke bar. Rachel will surely tag along and you two can meet. It's a win-win situation"

"_Do you know what he's doing tonight? It's 2x1 on drinks"_

"Drinks? Jesus Christ, Wes. We can't get him drunk! Are you insane?"

"_No one will know"_

"I don't care, he is my student"

"_Enough with the 'he is my student' bullshit, we all know you don't care about that. If you did, we wouldn't be having this conversation"_

"Ugh, why are you always right? Anyway, no drinking"

"_Is he busy this Friday or not?"_

"It's his birthday today, don't you remember? He won't spend it with me- I mean, us two. However, now that you mention it, you know, Mercedes told him they would throw Kurt a party on Saturday not on Friday"

"_You should ask him to come. Celebrate with us"_

"You sound like a Disney parade"

"_Someone will definitely be parading around him so…"_

"Wes, I don't know. Perhaps, it's not the greatest idea"

The door to classroom 231 opened and there stood Kurt, looking lovely as ever. He made a sign as if to go away, seeing that Blaine was on the phone but the older man quickly encouraged him to enter. In spite of that, Kurt stood in the threshold.

"_Yes it is, we can hang out and he will do something nice on his birthday instead of lying in bed watching fashion sho-"_

"Wes I've got to go. I'll call you later" he said, his eyes still glued to Kurt's.

"_He's there isn't he?"_

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend from a lousy soap opera, Wes. Yes and bye!"

"_Isn't he lovely? Isn't he wonderful? Isn't he pret—"_

He quickly ended the call. There's nothing worse than having your best friend singing into the phone while you try to compose yourself. It's even worse when you are trying to do it in front of Kurt Hummel.

"Can I come in?" Kurt asked shyly, his voice tearing apart each of the walls Blaine tried so hard to build up around his emotions.

"Of course!" Blaine separated his chair from the desk and sat in a more welcoming way.

"Happy birthday" Blaine said, handing him a bag from the Lima Bean. "I didn't know if I was going to see you before this afternoon but I wanted to give you that"

Kurt opened the bag and took out a single blueberry muffin.

"And also this" Blaine went to look at his bag and stuck a candle into the muffin and proceeded to light it.

"Oh Blaine…" Kurt said with glassy eyes.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kurt, happy birthday to you!" he practically whispered. "Make a wish"

* * *

When Kurt turned twelve years old, his dad told him the same thing: _Make a wish._

If only Burt knew… Kurt had _so_ many things he wanted. He wanted to be accepted, he wanted to be loved. He wanted the bullying to stop and he wanted happiness and health for his dad.

Deep down inside, above anything else, he wished for his mom to be well and safe from every sad thing in the world. He wasn't asking for her to come back, although he missed her a lot, but he was asking for her to be happy and proud of whom Kurt had become and was becoming.

Things had changed _radically_ in the last 6 years. Burt had met Carole and they had started a family together, Finn and Kurt included.

Kurt had made friends and could consider Rachel and Mercedes his best ones.

Regarding love… he thought he was in love mainly because whenever Blaine's face appeared in his mind or he passed in front of Kurt or batted his eyelashes in the most seductive yet innocent way, Kurt's heart would do backflips and he would start sweating and thinking of the worst things just to try and equilibrate his happiness. Try as he may, it never worked. So Kurt would always be flustered whenever Blaine was near him.

Now the situation was different, not regarding Kurt's feelings, but because of _who_ was asking him to make a wish.

"Kurt? Are you crying?"

He quickly dried his tears with the back of his sleeve, something he would probably then smack himself for.

"No, I just have a slight funny reaction to fire"

"That is the worst excuse I've ever heard" Blaine retorted smiling. "Have you made your wish yet? We don't want the muffin to catch on fire, do we?"

"Oh, right!"

Kurt closed his eyes and for the first time in his life he wished for happiness for himself. He didn't wish for settlement but for actual happiness, for joy and for love. He also wished for Blaine to love him back.

He blew the candle out and Blaine patted him in the back.

"Thank you, Blaine" Kurt said. Suddenly a fierce feeling of boldness invaded him and he embraced his teacher in a hug. Blaine quickly wrapped his arms around Kurt's tiny waist. Both men breathed each other in.

Kurt did his best to try to find something that felt wrong or awkward about this but he couldn't. _Blaine felt right. _Kurt felt like he could come _home_ to this man and be embraced by these strong arms and caressed but those probably soft hands.

Blaine let go of Kurt's embrace and looked straight at the boy's blue eyes.

"I came here to thank you for your video. I would've waited till this afternoon but I've been humming the song since I woke up, so it only felt right for me to come here and thank you as soon as possible" Kurt swallowed heavily. "Thank you, Blaine. No one has ever done something as romant- I mean, as _sweet_ as that" He coughed a little and turned red from head to toes.

"I know it was sweet but it was _also_ meant to be… _romantic_" Blaine's voice lowered at the end of the phrase. Kurt couldn't believe his ears. What was Blaine trying to say?

"You look puzzled" Blaine added in a whisper as if being afraid of what Kurt would say next.

"I am" he smiled "What do you mean by that?" Kurt didn't hesitate on asking. If he wanted answers, he had to get them himself.

"I think you… _deserve_… to be… loved a-a-and cherished. _I really care about you Kurt_" Blaine struggled with words but Kurt didn't mind. Apparently his wish was coming true. "I don't know what it means yet, or maybe I do and I'm too afraid to voice it, but I can't hold it in my any longer. The first time I saw you I knew you were going to be trouble. I tried to avoid thinking about you and about everything that it signified but then Figgins, and his _great _timing, advised me to ask you for help at the TA hours and as I knew it was going to help with your credits I agreed" Blaine breathed deeply. "The Facebook conversations only served as ways to drive me even crazier. But _crazier for you._ I- I don't know what I'm doing but I need to know what you think of this"

Kurt didn't speak. He was trying to process the information he was acquiring while trying not to explode.

"I think I'm very lovable"

Blaine laughed but Kurt could tell he was a rack of nerves.

"And I also think, you are _very_ lovable too. You are definitely not the only one going crazy here. The first time I saw you, oh god I couldn't order my thoughts for more than a week until I got to know you and then everything went downhill from there. I couldn't stop thinking about you. _I still can't_"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and held them close to his heart. He closed the distance between them but stopped just in front of Kurt's face. He could feel his teacher's erratic breathing against his lips, yet not touching them.

"Happy Birthday, Kurt"

* * *

**A/N:** DO THEY KISS OR NOT?! Review what you think and what you want to happen next!

You should definitely look up Darren's version of Your Song by Elton John. S.

Sorry for taking so long to update, but uni has started and I'm completely overwhelmed with homework and stuff to read.

Without further ado, follow me on twitter moritamar or on tumblr: blainerds ! Take care guys :)

peace out!

Mora


	8. Chapter 8- Child

**Chapter 8- Child**

Kurt had absolutely _no idea_ what it felt like to be kissed. He had grown up watching romantic movies and musicals; he believed the touch of the fingertips was as sexier as it could get and that's all he dreamed about.

Of course he wanted his leg to pop like in The Princess' Diary or to kiss passionately under the rain like The Notebook or countless other movies that end up with a happily-ever-after, but reality hit him hard as he turned 18 and still nobody had kissed him. At least someone that counted.

Thinking about this brought him back to the situation he was in: Mr. Anderson's face was merely a _couple_ of centimeters far from his; Kurt could smell Blaine's scent. He had never paid that much attention to someone's scent but he could pretty much define Blaine's in three words: masculine, coffee, _tempting_.

To sooth his temptation he could just bend a little further and ta-da, kiss his teacher. What would all that mean? The man had practically just told him he liked him and he had said it back. Kissing would _terminate_ things; Blaine would realize Kurt is inexperienced and the whole relationship would vanish before it even began.

"I can't do this" Kurt said, quickly jumping off of his chair, gathering his stuff and exiting the door without turning back.

* * *

"What did he say?" Wes asked over a beer that same Friday night.

"He said he couldn't kiss me, Wes. He blew me off" Blaine answered while fidgeting with a beer's cap. "We were talking and one thing led to another and I ended up emptying my feelings. I couldn't hold it in me any longer and I saw a couple of signs or felt some vibes that clearly showed he might actually feel the same way, y'know? And he did feel the same way! He told me he was crazy about me. I don't know what went wrong, Wes" he added. "He said I was very lovable. What does he want me to interpret, huh? Should I understand he _just_ needs a friend? Oh my god, I can't- I'm- I'm so… so… MAD!"

Pain and anger had started to rise and Blaine was a complete and utter mess.

"Blaine, buddy, take it easy. You've got to calm down. Getting angry won't solve anything; he is young, you have to understand that"

"I don't care if he is young. He left and didn't even return for the TA hours. I had to do it all by myself. We've been playing this game for far too long and now that I _finally_ got the balls to act on my feelings, he runs away? Tell me, what am I going to do with this?" he asked holding a bag from a local menswear shop.

"What did you get him?"

"He told me he liked scarves"

"I for one think you should give the kid some space or talk to him but don't tell him off. You will ruin this 'game' you've been playing. It's obvious you still like him"

"I really do Wes, but now that I come to think of it, maybe it _is_ too risky; maybe I should back off a bit. Even though it will kill me inside, I should give him some space, you are right"

"You can always send him a message tonight"

"Saying what exactly?" he was back to defensive mode. He made air commas as he continued "'I'm sorry I tried to kiss you'? 'Sorry you ran away'? I can't". He sighed heavily.

"Having quite the bipolar day, huh?" Wes chuckled. "No Blaine, ask him how he is, make a joke, ask him how his birthday was. If you want to keep on working with him and teaching Math, you can't show him that you are destroyed" he finished his beer and made a sign to the waitress to bring another one. "Another piece of advice, buddy? Start thinking about whether you want this to continue or not. I mean, I'm all up for keep on being your therapist till the end of times but let's be real here man, you are suffering"

"I'm not destroyed and I'm _not_ suffering". He took a drink and added, with glassy eyes: "I just think it was rude"

"It was. But remember, Kurt is sevent-"

"Eighteen"

"Eighteen, whatever. He is volatile, inexperienced and naïve. If you want to get closer to what is happening then text him tonight"

"I don't have his cellphone"

"Don't you think it's high time you asked him for it? Do you chat or what?"

"Via Facebook"

"Very well then, Facebook it is"

"This is so going to backfire" Blaine said half smiling, suddenly regaining some confidence.

He would try and behave in front of Kurt. He now knows that Blaine is head over heels for him but the older man will eventually be over it. They will both move on with their lives and be done with this craziness. Kurt will definitely help and understand that Blaine made a mistake trying to kiss him and he will apologize to Blaine and they will work until Kurt graduates and everything becomes a distant memory… right?

The moment that question popped inside his head, he knew it was going to be a very tough trip with only one destination: heartbreak.

* * *

After typing and deleting, typing and deleting, he finally came up with a rather fair message to send.

**Blaine Anderson:** Some of the students were asking for you. I told them it was your birthday and you decided to celebrate earlier. I saw a couple of tears fall from their eyes but I can't give you any certainties lol

Kurt appeared to be online but Blaine wasn't so sure he was going to get a reply.

Kurt Hummel: lol?

Okay that was a rather short and expressionless answer. However, better this than nothing.

**Blaine Anderson:** You are like a father to those children.

**Blaine Anderson: **actually no, I'm the father. You are the cool uncle.

Blaine knew he was trying too hard, but after seeing Kurt's status change from "online" to "typing" more than 5 times, his impatience started growing faster and faster.

**Blaine Anderson:** in case you were asking or don't know what to send after that HILARIOUS joke, now would be a good time to send an lol.

Kurt Hummel: lol

Blaine's impatience had become anger. He was trying to be nice, joke around a bit, try and break the ice but no, Kurt was acting too bitchy for his liking and he hadn't apologized to Blaine yet or at least given an explanation to what had happened.

**Blaine Anderson:** or maybe something else like an "I got home safe and sound Blaine, thanks for asking"

Kurt Hummel: I got home safe and sound Mr. Anderson, thanks for asking.

"_Mr. Anderson_. MR ANDERSON" Blaine said to no one, his voice rising every time he repeated his surname.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Blaine was _fuming_. How can someone as sweet and lovely as Kurt make him so… angry!

**Blaine Anderson:** so is this how it's going to be from now on?

Kurt Hummel: What do you mean?

**Blaine Anderson:** don't play dumb with me Kurt, we both know you are not.

**Blaine Anderson:** running away without explaining anything? I get it, you were nervous, I rushed things too much, and maybe you didn't even want it, but now this? I'm trying to make amends here and you don't excuse yourself for what you did and on top of all things I'M the one getting the cold shoulder?

**Blaine Anderson:** if this is the game you are going to play then you better cut me out of this childish crap.

**Blaine Anderson:** This was all a mistake and we should forget about it. I still expect for you to come to class and keep up with the TA classes for your credits. We all know THAT is something you don't want to risk losing.

He closed the Facebook tag and turned off his computer;

_And_ the lights;

_And _closed an opened window;

_And_ yelled into a pillow so as to smother the sound.

Blaine Anderson was _very_ angry; angry at everything and everyone.

He was mad at his destiny; he was mad at whoever had gotten him into that situation; he was mad at Kurt's parents for creating such a lovely and perfect human being. He was angry at Kurt for behaving like a two-year-old and not facing this problem like a grown man.

But mostly, he was angry at himself. He felt rejected by Kurt but could only blame it on himself; he was the one who rushed the moment, he left himself go with the flow and he could've ruined everything just because it was the heat of the moment.

"Could've" being the functioning phrase because he definitely had ruined it and his _faux de pas_ was getting worse and worse with every word he muttered or typed.

* * *

This was _not_ the birthday Kurt had planned inside his head. Till 2 in the afternoon it had been quite smooth, getting presents and being happy.

All of a sudden his world was completely upside down as he had left classroom 231 in a hurry, trying to escape from nothing. Yes, he could've been a little more mature and face his fears and insecurities with the man who had told him he was crazy about him; he could've thought about other than himself and his problems. Blaine was actually being really brave by acknowledging his feelings and voicing them up for Kurt to hear; the blue-eyed boy knew he could've never had that much courage.

Nothing prepared him for the opened chat window that appeared later that night.

He had had dinner with Finn, Carole and Burt. The food was delicious, the house was neat and very well decorated, he had gotten yet another present and had been promised a party on Saturday night to which he reluctantly agreed to. Everything was perfect, _except_ for Kurt.

He seemed to have zoned out and whenever anyone asked him something they had to repeat the questions. Burt approached him in the kitchen and asked about the origin of his unusual behavior; Kurt quickly came up with the "It's Friday and I'm really tired, school and glee club really wore me out" excuse. Surprisingly, Burt bit it.

When dinner was over, candles' were blown and cake was served. They ate in a comfortable silence until it was time to go to sleep. Kurt helped Carole in the kitchen; he needed something to get him a little bit distracted or far enough out of his thoughts.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Carole asked in a very motherly way.

"I'm fine, I'm just really tired. School, Glee club and being a birthday boy" he chuckled.

"Finn's my son, Kurt. I've already heard that excuse a _billion_ times, you know you can talk to me, right?" Carole said turning the water on, letting it fall over the soaped up dishes.

"It really is nothing, Carole. I-I… okay. I like this guy. He likes me back or at least that's what he told me. I can't tell you anything about him only that he tried to kiss me, I backed away and practically sprinted out of the cla- coffee shop. I don't know what to do, I really do like him"

"Does he go to McKinley?"

"No"

"Well I think there's two ways to act here. You can either apologize as soon as you can or you can take your time to analyze why you decided not to kiss him. I think the first one is rather compulsory, considering you left without explaining anything. The second one, if you want your relationship to be based on honesty and trust, then you should seriously think about it, because it means there was something that set you off"

"That's actually a great idea, Carole. But I don't know, I'm still a bit… you know… I feel _funny _about this whole deal. Please don't tell my dad. I don't want him to start going all Law & Order on me. No need for any interrogation procedure"

"I won't tell him anything, but please Kurt, come to me if you need someone to talk to. Most of all, be careful honey, all this secrecy smells fishy to me. Is he a good guy?"

"The best" he smiled, but it never got to his eyes.

"Then I'm happy for you, as long as you are too"

"Thank you Carole" Kurt said kissing her cheek; he took off his apron, hanged it neatly in the back of the door and went downstairs.

Should he still try and talk to Blaine, knowing that he would end up being rejected? Because, let's be honest here. _Who would want Kurt?_ Not Mr. Anderson, that's for sure. He probably saw himself in Kurt and felt like he was crushing on him but he had probably already realized that it was all a mistake. He shouldn't talk to Blaine. The sooner he stopped trying to contact him, the sooner he would be over it. No matter what happened, he would not initiate conversation with Mr. Anderson.

Apparently Facebook had its own desires.

The second Blaine appeared as disconnected, after those awful but also true messages, Kurt's eyes, which were swelled up by unshed tears, started letting waterfalls pour down. He had never felt so bad in his life; he had had his opportunity and he had missed it. He had acted childish and so out of character. He read the conversation again and couldn't come up with one good reason to have done that.

He closed his computer, changed into his pijamas and turned off the lights.

"So long to birthday wishes coming true" he thought as he surrendered to a restless sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** ANGST ANGST ANGST.

I needed both of them to come to terms to their feelings so that then we can have a happy klaine and everything that is good in this world.

Maybe I was a little influenced by my feelings after having just watched Shooting Star and ERHMAHGERD (oh my god) I cried like a baby whale.

Review review, they make me reaaaaaaally happy.

tons of love!

Mora


	9. Chapter 9- Oops

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay! Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **I own exactly nothing except a guitar and maybe clothes... _maybe. _

* * *

**Chapter 9- Oops **

When people tell you they are going to throw you a party you usually think it's going to be you and your friends, hanging out, listening to music and maybe dancing a little. Kurt definitely did not expect to be _dragged_ down to Rachel's basement to play Never Have I Ever, Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare. Of course he would've said _no_, but his judgment was a little bit… _tipsy_ to say the least. Wine coolers weren't the only thing available at Rachel's dads' alcohol cupboard: vodka, tequila and gin were the main attractions for the Glee kids.

Earlier that day he had decided he was going to really celebrate his birthday, mostly because it hadn't ended on the best way expected so he wanted to go all out and party; he laughed out loud just for using the word _party_ in reference to himself considering that Kurt had never gone to an actual one; _yes_, the girls had invited him to a couple of sleepovers where they would do each others nails and hair, watch The Notebook or A Walk to Remember followed by Rent or Funny Girl and talk about the latest trends and gossip.

Finn appeared at his side drinking apple juice.

"Hahsin funsn skhr brotherrr?" Finn asked although Kurt was sure he hadn't said that so he asked again.

"Whaaaaaaat?" he practically screamed even though the music wasn't _that_ high.

"I asked if you are having fun. Your state of pure drunkenness answered my question so don't worry" he patted his brother's arm.

"I'm not drrrrrrunk" Kurt grabbed Finn's arm to try and steady himself. Suddenly it was as if he had opened his eyes and everything started going round and round. "Finn, what's going on?" he asked putting his hands around his head and immediately losing balance.

"What's going on is that _we are leaving_" Finn didn't hesitate on grabbing Kurt by the hand and went up the stairs. A couple of the guys stopped him and tried to convince him to stay a little longer but there was no way he was leaving Kurt in this state. He had to get his little brother home.

Much to Finn's content, Kurt didn't argue nor whined about how _he_ was the big brother and _not_ Finn. Luckily, he behaved and kept quiet as his brother lowered him on the back seat.

"If you need to puke, scream and I'll stop the car. We are not too far from home anyway"

"I'm fine, Finn. I just need air" Kurt answered sitting up and rolling down the window. It was really chilly outside and Kurt was not wearing a sweater or a jacket. Even though he was going to probably catch a cold, the wind hitting his face was soothing and felt much much better. "Can I sing?"

Finn knew Kurt owed him a big one but now he was thoroughly enjoying the moment. "Yes, sing all you want"

"Twinkle, twinkle little star" was not what Finn was expecting Kurt to sing but all of a sudden his brother's voice stopped, it was replaced by quiet sobs; he quickly stopped the car at the side of the road and looked back. Kurt was crying.

"Kurt?" he climbed out of the car and opened the back door, he sat right next to him. He hadn't expected his brother to be the whinny kinda drunk. "Why are you crying dude? I promise you didn't ruin anything if that's what you're thinking about. Rachel won't be angry, she probably won't even _remember_ we were there so-"

"It's not about this party, Finn" Kurt's drunken state had lowered a lot but he had red rimmed eyes that clearly tell he was still a little bit gone. "I made such a big mistake"

"What are you talking about, Kurt? Your outfit is good, _I guess_, and you were a lot better than Friday night when you were acting all creepy and zombielike"

"Just…. Take me home. Please"

* * *

The ride back home was quiet and the moment Finn pulled the brakes, Kurt was out of the door, practically sprinting towards his room. He didn't know whether it was himself or the vestiges of alcohol running through his veins that made him do what he did next. He turned his laptop on and stared at the screen until it had loaded completely.

Google Chrome was the first thing he clicked on and he proceeded to type furiously "_fcabeook_", he groaned and started backspacing until _Facebook_ appeared in his last visited sites, he pressed enter. He glanced at the clock and saw it marked 3am. Kurt felt his face was completely wet and that's when he realized he was crying. Just as he was about to question his future actions a little voice spoke inside his head: _Use this opportunity, use this inhibition and say what you really want to say. Tell him. Tell him now_. He clicked on Blaine Anderson and pressed "Message". He started typing without caring about his spelling mistakes because he swore if he stopped doing this he wouldn't send it. He would lose the courage given by alcohol and end up feeling a lot worse.

Kurt Hummel: hey Blane, hwo are youu? Imf ine, I just got hoem from my brihtdya party which pretty micuh sucked but what you gonna do? I suck and everything around me sucks. I just wansted to tell you how sowwry I am because I tereated u like shitt and you don't deserve that you are like a prince nad I'm rude urde rude. I don't' know I don't feel good, I guass i'll fo two class Okay bye blainey, I'm sorry.

He pressed enter and headed straight to bed, slouching, not caring where his shoes landed. He felt dizzy and all he wanted to do was close his eyes. It was clear that what he felt inside was not something that was going to go away with herbal tea but anyway, he surrendered to his fatigue and tried to forget about the surrounding world.

Never did he notice that Blaine Anderson was online and starting to type back a reply.

* * *

The sight that welcomed Burt Hummel the minute he was inside his son's room on Sunday was not pleasant.

Kurt was sprawled on top of the covers, with the same clothes he had used the previous night. There were no cleansing towels and he wasn't using his usual headband which kept his hair from falling on his forehead and greasing the area. Kurt was in a very… _teen-like position_. Burt double checked if he had entered Finn's room by accident but the tidiness and fine smell _clearly_ indicated he was in Kurt's.

"Kurt? Buddy, wake up. It's almost noon". Burt's fingers weren't enough to count the times he had had to wake Finn up at this time of day but… Kurt? No, he was always the first up, waiting for everyone with breakfast served in the table. Not only had he skipped breakfast but practically a quarter of the day. "Kurt, c'mon"

"Five more minutes" Kurt said and he immediately sneezed, trembled and started searching for something to cover himself with. Burt approached his son's bed and sat next to him. He put his hand on Kurt's forehead and found that it was really hot. Kurt's temperature was high as a kite!

"Carole!" Burt yelled and that startled Kurt who sat right up and felt even dizzier than the night before. _Is this what hangover feels like?_ "Kurt's running a fever!"

"Kurt, kiddo, how do you feel?" Burt asked once Kurt was sitting in an upright position, covered from head to toes and a cup of fresh tea waiting at his bedside table.

"My head hurts a lot, so do my throat and nose" he answered with a very nasal voice. "I drank a bit last night but I'm not sure if this is product of that"

"Yeah I talked with Finn. He assured me you weren't drunk as a lord but he thinks you probably caught a cold when you guys were returning home. It was freezing last night. You didn't take a jacket right?"

"I took the new coat Mercedes and Sam got me but I forgot it at Rachel's now that I recall". He tried to get up but was immediately pushed down by his dad.

"Son, you need to rest now. I'll go get your coat or i'll send Finn, don't worry. School tomorrow is a no go, okay?" Burt sounded worried and somewhat angry so Kurt decided best not to argue with his dad. He nodded and laid down again, hoping for the antihistaminic to kick in and also hoping for a restful sleep; one that could make him forget about the remains of an awful dream, which as time passed, started looking _a lot_ like reality.

* * *

Saying that Blaine Anderson, the charming, hardworking, math teacher who had easily eased his way inside McKinley High School, was dreading coming to school on Monday was an understatement.

Monday meant early classes. Said early classes meant having to explain Math to a bunch of hormonal and inattentive teenagers. _Of course_, Kurt Hummel wasn't in that category. Although now that he thought about it, Kurt was more of a teenager than what he would've thought from the first time they met. However, he understood. Blaine had been that kid.

All in all, the actual matter was that he didn't want to face Kurt. Not just yet. The memories of the past Saturday night came flooding in.

After the message he had gotten from Kurt (and, of course, after recovering from a serious case of _he-just-called-me-a-prince-is-this-real-life-?)_ he decided to reply politely but not as harshly as in the previous conversation.

**Blaine Anderson:** Seems like you had fun! There's nothin to be sorry for, we should talk about it over the week. Hope to see you in class. Take care, Kurt.

Yes, he had been overly polite but what could he _do_? He couldn't just let his emotions run free; he couldn't just tell Kurt that _no_ he didn't suck; that _yes_, he was the one who was a prince not him; he was the one that should be apologizing to Kurt, not the other way round. But no, he had made that mistake once and he was not planning on doing it again. Besides, he was trying to stop thinking about Kurt... at least in that specific way. Who was Blaine kidding? Try as he might, stop thinking about Kurt was not particularly _easy_.

He shrugged and shook his head as he glanced quickly into the classroom but found no chestnut hair nor coffee smell inside it, so he headed straight to the teacher's lounge to look for his books and not let the disappointment take over his entire day when it hadn't even started.

He went to class a couple of minutes earlier in hopes of revising some of the notes for the upcoming one but knowing that, deep down under, all he wanted to do was see Kurt. He sat at his desk and waited to hear Kurt's footsteps or his laughter echoing through the corridor.

Nothing came.

Minutes went by and in double-quick-time, he was standing up in front of a class full of students but that one bench in the front row was not occupied and his heart was beyond empty.

By the time the class ended, Blaine couldn't remember a single thing he had said; he heard no complaint so he started loading his satchel with the students' papers as well as his.

"Mr. Anderson?" A soft voice spoke behind him.

"What's up, Tina?" He asked, worried that maybe the complaint he wasn't expecting was about to slap him in the face.

"I was wondering whether you have an extra copy of the assignment you gave us today. I was hoping I could send it to Kurt via Finn or even drive to his house after school" Blaine's eyes shined bright at the mention of the blue-eyed boy's name. He loved to hear it out loud, but it didn't ring well in Tina's voice; it rung better in Blaine's.

"I was about to ask you that" _no, you weren't, Blaine. You know it would hurt too much to learn the fake reasons of Kurt's absence knowing that it was your fault_. "What happened to him?"

He asked trying to look anywhere else except Tina's face. He concentrated his attention on his folder as he pretended to search for the extra copy.

"Finn told me he's got a cold. Apparently, he caught it while we were getting back from a party on Saturday. He forgot his jacket at Rachel Berry's house"

Why was Tina telling him all this?

_Act like an adult, Blaine, act like a teacher_.

"Um well, thanks for the info, I guess I didn't really need to know all those details" he lied and laughed. "Actually, now that you mention it, I need to ask you a favor"

"Shoot"

Before he knew what he was doing, Tina was writing down an address.

* * *

Blaine parked next to a grey Navigator and an old Chevy truck. Why was he doing this? What was wrong with his common sense? Had he lost the little bit of sanity he had left? Before the questions overwhelmed him, he jumped out of the car, fixed his coat and headed straight to the two-story-house's door. He knocked twice and waited. A woman opened the door.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" She asked smiling. Blaine already liked her.

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Hummel. I'm Blaine Anderson, Kurt's ma-"

"Kurt's math teacher! I'm so glad to finally meet you!" She grabbed his arm and took him inside, closing the door behind.

"It's nice to meet you too ma'am. I was looking for Kurt. I know he's with a cold but I thought I'd bring him his homework and try to explain some new stuff the kids learnt today. I know he's trying really hard to graduate so I thought I could give him a hand"

"That's so kind of you! Let me just see if he's available. Take of your coat and please, sit down. Make yourself at home" Carole was as kind as Kurt had described her. Or even more.

Blaine sat down at the nearest couch and stared into nothingness until a couple of family portraits, neatly settled on the coffee table, caught his eye. The first one seemed to be one of a stunningly beautiful woman, holding a baby. The incredible thing wasn't both people's beauty but the way the woman was staring into the blue-eyed child, with so much love and passion. Kurt's mom was beautiful and he was sure she had loved him deeply. What was there not to love about Kurt?

He was scanning a couple of the other portraits, one of Kurt wearing the football team's clothes and other of all of them, Finn included. He was about to get closer to one when he heard footsteps getting louder and louder. Those weren't Kurt's.

"And you are?" A man was standing next to Blaine's seat, wearing a checkered shirt and a Buckeye's cap. By the look in his eyes, and the tiny resemblance to his student, it was Kurt's dad.

"I-I'm Blaine Anderson. Kurt's math teacher. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hummel" Blaine managed to control the imperceptible trembling of his hand as he extended it to the man in front of him.

"Right back at cha, kid. What brings you here?"

"I brought Kurt his homework and I was wondering if I could help him do it as it is a new topic and it's kind of hard- not that I think your son needs help, sir, I mean, Kurt's very _very_ smart and wonderful- as a- as a _student _and as a _person_, he has been helping me a lot wi-with the afternoon classes" Blaine decided it was best for him to shut up because Kurt's dad seemed to be the kind of man to own a shotgun, he so looked the part.

"Kurt spoke about you a couple of times, how you helped him improve his, and I quote, 'non-existent math abilities' " Burt chuckled and so did Blaine. He felt a little bit relieved now that Mr. Hummel seemed to loosen up a bit.

Carole appeared from behind them. "I guess he must be in the bathroom, you don't mind waiting here, right?" she asked.

"It's fine, Mrs. Hummel. I can come by tomorrow, or wait till he reincorporates to school, I just thought it would be good for Kurt not to lose classes" he got up and went straight to the closet where his coat hang.

"Bla- Mr. Anderson?" a high-pitched, surprised voice asked from up the stairs. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Kurt!" he spoke too excitedly. He cleared his throat and tried again, this time a little softer. "I… I came by to bring you your homework, Tina told me you were sick so I thought you would want the stuff we did today, I can leave if you want…" his voice lowered to mute.

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Anderson. But I don't need it, I'm sorry you had to go through all this trouble" Kurt answered harshly already climbing up the first steps towards what Blaine supposed was his room.

"Kurt? Don't you think it's a little _disrespectful_ to leave your teacher here, considering he drove here at this time of day?" Burt asked, well, more like told off Kurt about his attitude. "Why don't you invite him up to your room and you can work on your homework?" he pushed a little.

"I don't mean to intrude, Mr. Hummel, but Kurt is probably tired. I can always wait for him to return to school" he gathered his stuff and made a slight boorish gesture of discomfort for Carole to catch and quickly open the door so he could climb on his car and cry.

Just as he was nodding his way out of the situation, trying not to look up and be blinded by Kurt's beauty even if he was merely in sweatpants and not looking as sick as Blaine had thought, his student cleared his throat.

"Mr. Anderson there's no need for you to leave, be up in five minutes, please" he pleaded and disappeared to his room as fast as a bolt of lightning.

"Okay" he answered dumbly. Millions of thoughts were going around Blaine's head, but they were all quickly erased the minute he felt like things might be just fine.

* * *

_Blaine. Here. Shit_. Those were the words that were twirling inside Kurt's mind. Was he supposed to get better dressed? Was he supposed to act as if nothing had happened? Was he supposed to act as if he hadn't read Blaine's reply… or his own embarrassing message?

He got up and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

_Kurt this is no time to doubt. Act naturally, maybe he's actually here to give you the homework and maybe some small talk will brush off any signs of awkwardness between you two. Be in control, don't fall for those beautiful hazel eyes; don't pay attention to your achiness to kiss those full lips. KURT!_

He wasn't completely crossed about how he looked but give him a break, he had been in bed since Sunday morning feeling bad and regretting ever having sent that message. Just as he was finishing tidying up a bit, there was a mild knock on his door.

"Come in!" he answered, not knowing where to sit, so he decided the less weird position was on his bed with one leg over the other.

Blaine's smiling face popped out of the threshold. "Hi"

"Hi" Kurt answered kind of breathlessly.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Kurt" he said after closing the door. Kurt didn't know what to do, but he understood what Blaine was referring to, so before freaking out he decided he would do what felt right, _no matter what that was._

"I'm sorry too, _Mr. Anderson._ I think we should talk, come here" he signaled for Blaine to sit next to him in bed. He kept on calling him Mr. Anderson because if he said Blaine out loud he would lose it completely. This man's name made him feel something inside he just couldn't describe. Actually, this man _entirely._

"First of all," Blaine started, "stop calling me Mr. Anderson, at least not when we are alone. It's… I don't like it. I know you are mad because of what I did on Friday afternoon and even more for what I did later that night—"

"Wait, wait. You think I'm _mad_ for what you did on Friday? I mean… what happened before class?"

"Isn't that the reason why you ran out so fast you looked like the Gulf Stream?" Blaine asked, completely facing Kurt for the first time since Friday. The younger boy could feel Blaine's breath so close to his face and it drove him crazy.

He backed out a little and tried to keep his thoughts together. The things he could do to that boy… _MAN. He's a man. Not a boy. Not an inexperienced teenage boy. _

There it went again. His mind playing tricks on him and confusing him even more; that needed to stop, ASAP.

"I ran away because…" _tell him, tell him now_ "b-because I was afraid. Afraid you would regret doing it; afraid you would lash out on me afterwards; afraid of the consequences; afraid you wouldn't like it or that you would think I'm inexperienced and naive. I should've talked to you but as you said in those messages, this was all a mistake"

"Do you _really_ think this is a mistake? Because if you do, I swear to God I will never bring this up again and we will still be friends, or at least try. But please, convince me that this is wrong" Blaine whispered, grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Don't do this, Blaine; I beg you, please, don't do this to me. Don't charm your way into my heart" Kurt entreated. He didn't know how he was holding it together; he didn't know how he hadn't launched himself on top of Blaine and kissed him senselessly.

He rose from the bed and started looking for his notebooks when he felt a light knock on the door.

"Kurt? I brought you something to drink and eat. Of course you are still following your diet, so it's only tea and crackers for you. Blaine, is Ginger Ale alright?" Carole asked, bringing a flowered tray.

"Oh, thank you very much, Mrs. Hummel. It's perfect" Blaine answered, always so dapper and lovely.

"You are welcome, sweetie. You seem so young to be a teacher! Or is it that I'm too old?" she joked.

"I'm 26" he laughed, fiddling with the glass' handle

"Ooh! You are not that far from High School huh?" Carole said, closing the door.

If only she knew how _close_ to High School Blaine really was.

"What exactly are you doing?" Kurt asked once he glanced at Blaine.

"I'm trying to help you with your math homework. Isn't that the _only_ thing I'm here for?" he said as he loaded out of his satchel a neatly folded… whiteboard? And a couple of waterproof markers.

"What the hell is that?" Kurt asked in awe. "Is that a _whiteboard_? Do you have a board inside your satchel? How's that even possible?"

"It's actually Hermione Granger's bag. It's a _no-bottom-forever-endless bag. _Kind of like the one where Santa loads the presents"

"I don't know how you manage to say such dorky stuff and still be _so cute_" Kurt covered his mouth the second those words were out. The tension was rising and neither of the boys knew what to do.

Blaine coughed and dropped his stuff, not caring where they fell. He kneeled in front of Kurt and he spoke up, staring straight at his blue eyes.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Kurt. I rushed things; I didn't know I could feel so much for someone. I know this should feel wrong… but it _doesn't._ I've been working my brains out trying to come up with something that can finally convince me to forget about you; to try and not care about what I feel inside. What's the matter if you are inexperienced? I want you to experience those things… _with me_. I know you probably don't want me near you and I… I understand. I don't fully accept it, but I understand it. I also know you were severely drunk on Saturday night and that's why you sent me that" Blaine took in a heavy breath. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I should've thought about your feelings and how you would react rather than my own problems. I hope we can still work together and be frien-"

Kurt couldn't bear to listen to his teacher blaming himself for everything so he did what he had decided before: he _did what he felt right. _

So with no hesitation, he closed the distance that separated him from his teacher and joined their lips in a fierce but tender kiss that conveyed everything he _simply_ couldn't say.

* * *

**A/N:** My delay has been caused by heavy studying and light sleeping :( ANYWAY OMG THEY KISSED! (and omg klaine proposal on Glee!)

Review your thoughts, likes and dislikes! I want to know who you are readers! lol omg I sound like such a stalker but no I'm a troubled-18-year-old-singer-potential politician-girl.

Take care guys, I'll try and update but I'm still not working on chapter 10 !

Adios!


	10. Chapter 10- Couple

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10- Couple**

_Lips. Hands. Need. __Want._

Blaine Anderson felt like a teenager all over again: he was heavily making out with a boy while his parents were downstairs.

_Lips. Hands. Need. Want. _

Those words kept repeating inside his head, like a broken record, reminding him of where he was and how good it felt. Everything tasted like Kurt; he could feel the younger boy moaning and harshly breathing against his lips; their tongues dancing in a harmonious rhythm while they tried to get closer and closer but yet not letting their hands travel even further.

He released an inner chuckle when he realized there wasn't a single sentence where _"Kurt_" and "_inexperienced_" went well together. Holy hell, Kurt Hummel was full of surprises. They separated their lips to breathe but their foreheads were glued together.

"Hi" Blaine said.

"Hi" Kurt responded breathless, with a tiny smile threatening to escape his kiss-swollen lips. He looked so gorgeous. "You are lucky that what I have is not contagious"

Blaine laughed and stared into Kurt's eyes.

"Even if it is, I would still kiss you" he said once again reuniting their lips in a soft kiss. How could Kurt taste _this good_? How could have Blaine thought about actually trying not to do this? It felt like a drug but it also felt as he had just started to _live_.

"Blaine...my dad's downstairs" Kurt said between kisses. "We need to..." He was cut by a hungry Blaine who was simply trying to make the most out of this.

"I know, I know" Blaine answered, ending the kiss with an audible smooch and sitting opposite Kurt instead of facing him. "We should... We should work on your assignment" he added while looking for something to keep his hands occupied with, otherwise he would jump Kurt in a second.

Kurt tidied his clothes and went looking for a notebook; in the other corner of the room stood Blaine, who couldn't keep his eyes out of Kurt's healthy appearance and slim figure but tried his best because he knew that the moment he rushed things, Kurt would shut down and he wanted anything but that.

* * *

Kurt had never imagined his first kiss was going to be like this. Ha, he never thought he was going to be the one to _initiate_ it. He didn't regret it though. Amongst all the things going around inside his head there was one in particular that had been nagging him the moment their lips unlocked: it had felt _right_.

Everything about Blaine Anderson, his math teacher, felt _right_; the way his lips seemed to have been made to fit Kurt's perfectly; his intoxicating smell; the tenderness in each of the caresses down Kurt's back; how strong and at the same time soft was the grip to Kurt's face. Could Mr. Anderson be more charming, lovely?

Apparently he could.

"So if we get n as a result it means..."

Kurt came back to the real world where Blaine was scribbling stuff on his white board and trying to explain limits.

"Let me think about it" he replied looking down at his notebook and finding only "Blaine + Kurt" written all over it. Kurt couldn't get his thoughts straight... How could they try to act normal after what had just happened? He worked his head harder and harder until underneath all his daydreaming he found the answer:

"The limit does not exist!" He practically screamed. Blaine smiled widely.

"You got it right, Kurt! I knew you could do it!" his teacher said as he approached Kurt and kissed him full on the lips.

"If this is the reaction I'm going to get every time I understand something then I probably should study harder". Blaine wide-out-laughed and hugged the younger boy. They remained silent, breathing each other in, not really wanting to let go.

"We should talk about this" Kurt said almost whispering not wanting to break the spell.

"I know. I just wish we could stay like this for a little longer. Not let reality find us and kick us in the groin" he smiled and Kurt immediately caressed his face in order to sooth Blaine's contracted features. The younger boy was suddenly surprised at the difference between their skin colors but he realized just how good their skins looked when superposed. He felt Blaine smile against his hand. "What about we meet tomorrow before school at the Lima Bean? It's getting pretty late now" Blaine said glancing at his wristwatch. "Wow, 7pm already!" He slowly disentangled himself from Kurt's tight embrace and started gathering his stuff.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I mean, after all the trouble you took, coming here _just_ to give me my homework. We could spend some time together; I know my family will be with us but as you said… I don't want to let you go just yet"

"I- do you think your parents will be okay with this?"

"Of course. My dad probably would see this as me being responsible and respectful after having treated you the way I did earlier. For which I'm still sorry"

"Enough with the pity party, it's us now okay? I'll stay for dinner but I'll have to head straight home afterwards. All those papers are not going to grade on their own" Kurt squealed and pecked him on the lips.

"Oh by the way, remember not to make goggly eyes in my direction"

"Speak for yourself. You, remember to call me Mr. Anderson" he said grabbing Kurt by the hips and holding him tight. "One more thing"

"Anything"

"Can I have your number?"

"Wow, we are definitely not a traditional couple" Kurt said and the minute that word was out of his mouth he started praying for the earth to swallow him whole.

"We are a couple?" Blaine said tightening his arms around Kurt.

"O-Only if you want to. I mean, God knows I want to-shit I sound so desperate. But I-I-I" Kurt was suffering from a heavy mind block. He had no witty nor sarcastic comments to ease himself out of this embarrassing situation. _Better keep it straight and simple, Hummel_, he thought. "I want you to know I want to"

"I want it too" Blaine smiled and Kurt knew that that was _the_ moment for him: that smile; a smile that said everything but at the same time left so much to be discovered; a smile that got to the older man's eyes and shined bright like a diamond; a smile that assured him that whatever happens in the future, it will be worth it; a smile that could probably mean _love._

"Well, at least that's one less subject to tackle tomorrow morning!" He was about to kiss him again when Carole yelled from downstairs.

"It's almost time for dinner, sweetie! Would Mr. Anderson like to join us?" she asked.

"They are so predictable" Kurt whispered only for Blaine to hear. "We'll be down in a minute". Kurt answered through the now opened door. They exchanged numbers and then Kurt helped Blaine finish gathering his things, neatly folding the white board, in a pleasant and comfortable silence.

"Act naturally, _Mr. Anderson_" Kurt said before pecking him on the lips once more and heading straight downstairs.

"I'm so glad you finally understood this part. Your classmates today couldn't handle more than two examples and they were all already exhausted and crying for help". Mr. Anderson said in a way that was anything but natural.

"So long to being subtle" Kurt whispered and laughed; all of a sudden he raised his voice, "It wasn't that hard either" he replied.

Burt and Finn were already at the table and had paid no attention or whatsoever to the boys' conversation. There was an extra plate on the table right next to Kurt's usual seat. Kurt ushered him to sit and went looking for Carole who was bringing food from the kitchen.

"Let me help you, Carole". Kurt offered, quickly entering the kitchen and disappearing from sight.

He could hear Burt's voice, asking something and not a second later he heard his teacher's distinctive soothing voice; he also heard laughter.

With a chuckle he turned around and almost screamed when Carole appeared out of nowhere.

"Woah, you scared me there!" He said trying to catch a breath.

"I assume you were too distracted with... Mr. Anderson's honey eyes?"

"They are hazel" Kurt rapidly answered and yet again cursed the earth for not having swallowed him before. "I mean, I _guess_ they are"

"You _guess_" Carole repeated, half mockingly, half seriously. "He's cute I give you that" she added as she handed Kurt two salad bowls. "Bring those to the table and please don't trip while you're _guessing_ Mr. Anderson's eye color" Kurt was red from head to toe. Carole was smart and had spent a lot of her time watching soap operas or novelas on Latin TV channels: she knew when someone got it _bad_ as her stepson did.

* * *

Dinner went on smoothly; Blaine shared his thoughts on every subject they discussed and the Hummel-Hudson were really welcoming of him.

All until Burt Hummel spoke up.

"So, Mr. Anderson, Kurt here told us you started teaching this year"

"You can call me Blaine, if you want, sir. Mr. Anderson reminds me of my father" he said with a distinctive sadness in his voice. Burt nodded and he continued. "Actually, I taught at my old school, Dalton, for a couple of months until I got a job working at a primary school. I didn't really like it so I talked to a job agent and asked if they knew of any empty position at a Lima school; they got me the math position at McKinley a week later and I must say… I'm having quite the nice time" he smiled briefly shared a knowing look with Kurt, who had stopped eating. "I'm also a publicist and I used to teach computers. I love teaching"

"Dalton?" Finn asked. "Wasn't that the place you wanted to go to, Kurt?"

Kurt was surprised at the mention of his name.

"Oh yeah, yeah, it's such a fancy school! Except for the blazers, _yuck_" he chuckled.

"Indeed it is! But their zero tolerance-bullying policy is effective and everyone's genuinely nice" Blaine added. "I remember my high school years as the best of the best"

"Did you attend somewhere else?" Carole innocently asked with the sweetest of voices.

Blaine imperceptibly shuffled on his seat, a gauzy sign of discomfort and cleared his throat.

"Y-yes" his voice went out unmelodious and he did his best to fix himself. "Yes. I went to a public school in Westerville. I changed in 8th grade"

The dreariness and distress in Blaine's face, _hell in his entire body_, was clear as water. Luckily, Kurt had a lifesaver.

"Oookay who wants dessert?" he sang. Finn was the first to raise his hand and made everyone laugh and relax a bit.

Blaine fixed his green bowtie and gave Kurt a tiny smile, which was quickly returned.

"How old are you, Blaine?" Burt asked, fidgeting with the spoon Kurt had just handed him.

"I'm 26. I should've finished high school in 2004 but I took a little less than a year out. Nevertheless, I quickly got back into action to start my first semester of senior year late in June 2004. So I ended up graduating in June 2005. I finished my publicist and teacher career in 2010"

"You traveled?"

"In reality I spent it looking for my own place to live…" his voice lowered to a halt; he started breathing erratically. "My parents kicked me out at the end of my junior year. They said they would pay for Dalton but I was no longer enrolled in the dorms, because I wanted to spend more time with them" he swallowed hardly. He didn't like being the center of attention. Apparently, Burt Hummel caught up on that quite rapidly.

"If were to kick Kurt out of the house, it would cost me more to maintain him than if I had to support him and his husband forever and ever" he joked and gave Blaine an apologetic look. The teacher nodded and resumed to eating his crème brulée which had lost its taste the minute his past came back to life.

* * *

The remaining of dinner was mainly a discussion between Finn, Blaine and Burt on who from the Buckeyes was the best player. Kurt and Carole went to the kitchen in order to tidy and do the dishes, and of course, Carole had a few questions for Kurt.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" she asked.

Kurt swallowed audibly but barely whispered: "He's… gay"

"_Ooh Kurt_!" she said nudging him on the ribs and smiling widely. He glanced at her over his shoulder with a disapproving look but inside all he wanted to do was hug her and tell her everything he liked about Mr. Anderson. _No. He's his teacher_. Even though they are in some sort of relationship, Kurt internally squealed, no one can and _no one will_ know until Kurt graduates. "You know it's normal to have a crush on a teacher, right?"

"I do?"

"Yes! Even more if that teacher is_ that_ guy" she said signaling with her head to the other room. "It's okay to like him as long as it doesn't become… something _else_"

"Why are you smiling so mischievously?" Kurt asked, trying to order his thoughts.

"It hasn't…" she looked anywhere but Kurt, "happened right?"

"_What_ hasn't happened?" he was trying to play dumb but he wasn't succeeding.

"You and I both know you know so… he's your teacher, Kurt"

"OH MY GOD, CAROLE. What are you even talking about? Just like you said, he is my teacher. _Jesus!_" he overreacted but he knew that would be enough for Carole to either regret what she said or change the subject.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I was just checking. I thought maybe… never mind"

"You thought _what_?"

"You look at each other in a… different way; it's like you move in a same vibe… at one point it seemed as if you two were synchronized"

Kurt had to push back a smile because he knew exactly what Carole was talking about; he thought about telling her everything, he knew she would understand… but what if it brought trouble to Blaine and what had just started was to be doomed to an abrupt end?

"Nothing's going on, Carole" he said and tried to hide his rising blush because, wow, they needed to tone it down. "He's my teacher, even my friend, but nothing more. I'm his student and I-I plan on that remaining there" he added with an emotionless voice while he dried a plate a little forcefully.

"Okay, I'm sorry, sweetheart"

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Carole, I'm fine. He is charming, _whatever_, but he is my teacher and… it wouldn't be right"

"Just wait till you graduate" she added, winked and left Kurt standing in the middle of the kitchen asking himself _where the hell Carole was coming from._

Blaine decided it was time he left so he said his goodbyes to the Hummel-Hudson with promises of coming back for dinner anytime. Kurt felt as if they had suddenly forgotten that Mr. Anderson was in fact Kurt's teacher and not a family friend. Any way, he liked having Blaine around.

"I'll go get your coat, Mr. Anderson"

"Thanks, _Kurt_"

The younger boy felt a shiver down his spine. He didn't know if Blaine was tired so his voice had come out that soft and sultry but oh my god wasn't he the sexiest man alive?

"Bye everyone, thanks for having me!" Blaine said and waved them off. Kurt walked him to the door and closed it behind them. It was chilly outside.

"I had a really nice time, Kurt. Thank you for inviting me" he said as he caressed Kurt's hand. They knew it was risky but they had spent so much time apart that they needed their heat.

"My pleasure"

"Okay, so I'll be seeing you tomorrow I guess?" he pleaded with his eyes.

"Yup, I'll see you tomorrow"

They hugged and Blaine whispered in his ear: "I wish I could kiss you"

Kurt trembled and answered: "I wish you could"

They let go of each other with an annoyed tiny moan from Kurt and Blaine went to his car. Kurt waved and waited until Blaine's car was out of sight.

He got inside and laid his head against the door. Letting Blaine Anderson go was hard and even harder knowing that you couldn't act on this sadness because to other people's eyes, there was nothing to be sad about. His phone vibrated on his pocket with a new message.

**I'll see you tomorrow at the Lima Bean at say… 7? Goodnight, Kurt. xx- B**

Kurt sighed in content.

_It's a date! :) Goodnight, Blaine. xx- K_

He went straight to bed knowing he had to be well slept in order to look nice tomorrow and in order to not let his mind wander back on how amazing Blaine Anderson's lips felt against his.

* * *

**A/N:** First of all, I'm so so so sorry for updating this late. I had this chapter scribbled down on my iPod but all I needed was enough time to transcribe it to my laptop. I'm up to the neck with university stuff so please bear with me! I've had some reviews and some comments on tumblr and on twitter about this story so yay yay yay I'm glad you guys are liking it so far.

I hope I can start working on Chapter 11 as soon as possible, I already have some ideas so it's just finding an empty slot on my tight tight schedule.

Reviews are accepted in fact, they are encouraged as always :)

Thanks for staying tuned! More klaine to come :)

Mora


	11. Chapter 11- Uncontrollable

A/N: Sorry for the delay! meet you at the end :) enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11- Uncontrollable**

The Lima Bean was awfully quite for a Tuesday morning. But hey it was 7am, it was understandable. Blaine ordered for both himself and Kurt and sat in a booth, next to a window. He was staring into nothing when a voice cleared behind him.

"Is this seat taken?" Kurt asked with the sweetest of voices, a tiny rasp that showed he had woken up not long ago.

"Yes, I'm waiting for this _man_; he looks a lot like you now that I _finally_ see you"

"May I ask who this man is?"

"A lovely mistake that turned out to be the best decision I've ever made"

"You are making me blush" Kurt said and without any kind of warning he launched into Blaine's strong arms, not caring whether there was a table between them or even if anyone was looking. He pecked him quickly on the lips and sat down.

"You already ordered? Such a gentleman"

"Always"

They remained silent for what felt like forever; it wasn't uncomfortable but they eventually needed to tackle the subject they were supposed to discuss.

"Blaine, I want to tell you..."

"Kurt, there's a moment..."

They laughed and blushed but Kurt nodded towards Blaine signaling him to start speaking.

"Okay" he breathed deeply. "Kurt, there's a moment when you say to yourself... There you are" he took the younger man's hand in his. "By saying this I mean I don't want to waste this opportunity but I don't want us to get in trouble, _especially_ you. I've been trying to come up with a few things we should take seriously and everything will be radically easier for us, okay?"

Kurt nodded with a smile which Blaine took as his cue to continue speaking.

"I think we need to settle some rules, starting with public spaces. We can not be seen like this at school or any near grounds. It's going to be hard but I know we can do it. Second, you can't tell anyone, Kurt. _Anyone._ This kind of rumors and well... not so much of a rumor but anyway, get leaked all the time. I could lose my job but you could be expelled or they could lower your credits and you wouldn't graduate and I can't-" Blaine started hyperventilating.

"Woah, Blaine, take it easy. Nothing's going to happen" Kurt assured him, softly rubbing his knuckles. "I was planning on telling you exactly the same thing"

Blaine was about to speak again but Kurt cut him. "Also, I'd like to promise you I-I'll… I hope I won't disappoint you"

"Disappoint me? How?" Blaine caught on Kurt's sudden mood swing and held his hand.

"By being something different from what you want" he barely whispered. "Not being enough for you"

"What?!" Blaine raised his voice. "What are you saying, Kurt? You'll _always_ be what I want"

Blaine seemed surprised at his own voice and so was Kurt. His teacher's smile assured him that was exactly what he wanted to say.

"So are you"

"I'm glad to find we are on the same page" They smiled at each other until Kurt's gaze lowered down once more, a furrowed brow yet again decorating his face.

"What's up?"

"I just... I hope this works out. Not only because I really like you but because I... I feel like we might actually have a shot at this"

"I feel the same. As long as we follow these rules and be as careful as we can, nothing's going to happen"

Obviously Blaine wasn't ready for what followed later at McKinley.

* * *

Blaine left the coffee shop first; he had gotten a message from Figgins' secretary telling him if he could come to school a bit earlier. Kurt followed suit a few minutes later. The younger man was happy to be left alone for a couple of seconds; he needed to get his thoughts together.

They were actually doing this; they were a couple but they had to hide. He knew he could do it; he had hidden who he was for more than 14 years, not something he was particularly proud of, but he knew seeing Blaine smile, kissing him and feeling his heart warm every time they were near each other was certainly worth it.

Kurt had been absent on Monday so he quickly approached Rachel to try and find out if something had happened and also get his mind out of Blaine; Kurt wasn't being mean, he just needed some time for himself and he knew there were no classes for him to have with Mr. Anderson.

"Hey Kurt! I was worried you wouldn't come today" she said hugging him shortly. "Are you all better now?"

"Yeah, I still have the remains of the cold" he signaled to the tissue in his hand, "but I'm fine. Did I miss something this week?"

"Not really, other than well Finn not talking to me and Mercedes and Sam finally admitting being together, which we already knew"

"Oh, okay"

"How are you? I heard your brother talking to Puck; he said you weren't feeling very well on Saturday night. Was it the cold?" she asked, apparently already knowing why Kurt cried inside Finn's car.

"I'm fine and it was the cold _and_ the booze. Never mix vodka and gin, Rachel, _never_"

"Was it truly _that_? I heard them saying you thought you had screwed up something. It wasn't because you left my party earlier, right? Because if it was, you shouldn't worry-"

"Rachel, not everything is about you" he cut her abruptly. "Let's forget about it, everything's perfect now" he smiled widely. Things were _very, very_, perfect.

"Quit the grinning lady lips, Mr. Anderson is nowhere around" Kurt heard Santana say as she approached them.

"What are you even talking about, Santana?" Brittany was at her side, trying to lick her own elbow.

"Play dumb, Hummel. Just keep playing dumb" she retorted, linked pinkies with Brittany and left.

"Santana has finally lost it" Rachel said. "Don't pay attention to her, Kurt. Now let's get to Computer I so we can sit at the front"

The minute they crossed the threshold, Kurt felt a chill go down his spine: that smell.

_His_ smell.

What was Blaine doing inside that classroom? Kurt had this class with Mr. Feij not _him. _Of course he couldn't complain, he was definitely a sight for his sore eyes.

He was about to say hello when he heard someone chuckle behind him.

"This is going to be so much fun" Santana said as she sat right behind Kurt and Rachel. Shit, he had forgotten they had this class together.

"I don't know what you are talking about and I'm not sure I want to"

"It's so obvious it's like you are _dying_ inside to reach out and touch him, Lady"

"By the way you practically _stare_ at Brittany, I'm not the only one dying inside" he replied, staring at her with the bitchiest look he could.

"Okay, class, c'mon, I know it's early but I need you to please pay attention for this hour and then I'll let you do whatever you want for the last fifteen minutes, agreed?" Mr. Anderson said, sitting nonchalantly on his desk. A couple of people nodded, others muttered lazy yeses. "Mr. Feij is sick today so I'm replacing him. My name is Mr. Anderson and I'm a math and computer's teacher as well as a publicist. I know I have some of you in my AP Math II class, Chang, Hummel, Hemingway, Castiel. The others please introduce yourselves so we can start with today's class. I'll try to remember your name!"

They started from the back row to the front one. It wasn't as if they were too many but he could see Blaine doing his best on recalling everyone's names. As his teacher had confided him a couple of weeks before, he was probably just nicknaming everyone inside his head.

"My name is Santana Lopez, I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, I'm single and have no problem or whatsoever with breaking the law"

No one dared to look at Mr. Anderson except from Kurt; he was smiling politely.

"Okay, Santana is it? Thank you very much for your introduction and for briefing us into your carefree life"

He turned around and started writing in the blackboard the assignment Mr. Feij had left. Kurt tried to smother his laughter and it ended up being a strange cough.

"Oh, shut it, Hummel" Santana said, hitting him softly in the back.

The class went on smoothly after that; Kurt and Blaine often exchanging flirty looks when they thought no one was looking. But of course, _someone_ was.

* * *

Sitting behind a desk was the best thing that had happened to Blaine that day. Kurt had decided to wear some pretty tight jeans to school and, yes, they had seen each other at the Lima Bean but he hadn't had the opportunity to fully take on Kurt's attire.

They shared a couple of looks while being inside the same class but nothing more than that. Blaine had had a tiny heart attack when he saw Kurt entering but he decided he would ask Kurt to meet after school; he had kissed his boyfriend just once this morning, he needed him.

Every time Blaine stared at him, Kurt would do something completely innocent but yet, utterly groundbreaking and… well… _seductive_, which had the teacher asking for a cold shower.

This time Kurt was absentmindedly sucking at the end of his pencil and making imperceptible bopping sounds, but hearable to Blaine's trained ear. He couldn't help but gasp at the sight in front of him and quickly adjusted his trousers which had suddenly tightened at his groin.

He shook his head, trying to get out of his trance, and resumed to his work.

"Shit" he heard Kurt say. He reared his head and found his student trying to reach the pen that had fallen to the floor; he doubted for a moment to go help Kurt but that would mean he had noticed the situation which would also mean he was paying attention to his student and all he wanted to do was the entire opposite.

Kurt couldn't get his pen while sitting so he got up and bend over to get it.

_Sweet merciful Lord. _

He had a full view of Kurt's ass splashed in front of him. Kurt slowly arose and sat down again, only glancing at Blaine for what could've been the blink of an eye.

He quickly got up, grabbed his bag and headed to the door suddenly realizing he had an entire class in charge.

"I-I…" he stuttered; he _never_ stuttered. "I've got to go out for a second. I-I-…" He didn't know what to say. "You're in charge, Kurt" he said without looking at him.

He practically sprinted towards the bathroom at the teacher's lounge. Luckily, most of the teachers were in class so the room was deserted. He locked himself up in the bathroom and splashed fresh water in his face.

"Get a grip, Blaine. _You_ said you would be able to do this. _You_ said you had to take this matter seriously in order for things to work" he thought this pep talk and the water would cool him down but the minute he thought about what had gotten him to this situation his jeans got tighter and tighter by the second. His hand found his way into his jeans. Not letting his hands wander was the last coherent thought he had before crying Kurt's name in pure pleasure.

He looked at himself in the mirror; he didn't look as wrecked as he would've imagined but he still had more than 40 minutes with these kids. He rummaged on his bag until he found tissues, some cologne and a little gel bottle.

As he was finishing, he was startled by his phone buzzing inside his pants.

_Is everything okay? – K_

**Yes, yes. I wasn't feeling well. Probably something I had at the Lima Bean – B**

_But we had the same thing and I'm feeling perfect. Are you sure? Do you need help? – K_

"If only Kurt knew what I'm doing and how incredibly inappropriate his question sounds in this context" he said to no one as he thought about something to reply and drift Kurt's mind to other things.

**I added an extra shot to my coffee, it's probably too much caffeine. Don't worry, honey. I'll be out in a sec. Thanks anyway. xx – B**

_You're still not convincing me but… okay. Get better. xx – K_

**:) – B**

Fifteen minutes after leaving the class, he returned. Kurt was standing in front of Mr. Anderson's desk, his back to the blackboard.

"That would be it, Kurt. Thank you" he smiled but it quickly faded; result of the guilt he felt after what had gone down in the bathroom.

"You're welcome, Mr. Anderson". Kurt gave him a worried look and mouthed a "later" towards him.

Sharing classes with Kurt was going to be difficult, not just for considering how quickly Kurt caught up on everything Blaine did but for his _growing_ and _uncontrollable urge_ to touch him every time Blaine so as set his eyes on the boy.

* * *

**A/N:** Lately all I've been doing is apologizing to you guys and I feel awful! I had an schedule made up in my mind with all the uploading and writing dates but life got in the way. I finished this chapter on my iPod and had some notes scribbled on a notebook but I never found time to transcribe it!

Anyway, I want to thank you all for sticking up with this story and with me. I got some reviews and also messages on tumblr and a couple of tweets! I'm very happy with the outcome of this story and I hope you are liking it so far. I have some pretty great ideas for the boys I hope you'll love as much as I do.

Take care guys and I can't promise you any soon updates but I've already written down some major ideas for the following 3 or 4 chapters.

Thank you again for everyone who reads, reviews, favourites or alerts! :) and just a little reminder, reviews are appreciated and encouraged!


	12. Jealousy

**A/N at the end but** **PLEASE READ**! But first enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. I do, however, own my ideas and my new character :)

* * *

**Chapter 12- Jealousy **

Blaine had had other boyfriends. He couldn't count them with both hands but he had been in love.

Bradley had been his first love, his first _everything_; they met in Dalton, he was the lead Warbler and Blaine was just a freshman, needing comfort and love. Bradley made him _feel_ loved; feel like he wasn't _"a weird kid with a serious problem"_ as his father had described him once. Between songs and deserted hallways, Blaine learnt how to love him, but apparently Bradley ended up not feeling the same way. It always seemed like he was in a hurry whenever they met for coffee or got a little time alone at one of their rooms.

Their first time had been rushed and an utter _disaster_. Of course Blaine had grown up searching for romance and dreaming of his happily ever after, he had expected his first time would have roses and candles involved; he thought he was going to be wooed and charmed. Not only did Bradley leave first thing in the morning but didn't speak to Blaine for three days.

What did I do wrong? Blaine kept asking himself since the second he heard his dorm room's door close with a heavy thud.

After those excruciating three days, he saw Bradley kissing with this _Matt guy_ who was a senior too and apparently Brad's new boyfriend. To say Blaine was heartbroken is an understatement. He didn't leave his room, except for classes, for what could've been days, until Wes told him that Bradley was leaving Dalton as it was his time to graduate. He got out of his room, ran to the main door and caught sight of his ex-boyfriend about to get in a car.

"Bradley!" he heard himself yell.

"I have to go, Anderson. What the _fuck_ do you want?" since when was Bradley so _rude_? What had happened to the guy who used to send him "_Be my valentine_" notes between classes?

"What I want? WHAT _I _WANT? I want you to explain to me what happened, why you left! Did I do something wrong?"

"You were just a good fuck, Anderson, get over it" he hopped in the car and drove away.

Blaine was left dumbstruck, plastered to the floor. He only realized where he was after he felt tiny drops falling from the sky and starting to wet his clothes. He looked up to the water filled skies and promised himself that he would never fall in love again, the pain of seeing the one you love with someone else or being fooled as he had just been, was _not worth it._

Of course now, almost 8 years later, things had changed _radically _for one Blaine Anderson. He was a teacher; he had a job; he was living at his own place; he was a responsible adult and above all, he was _completely and irrevocably in love_.

Kurt and him had been dating for almost 3 months now. Even with both of their insecurities and uncertainties, the relationship had been going at a fair pace and they had managed to keep it steady.

Blaine couldn't quite pin point when _exactly_ he realized he had fallen in love with Kurt. Of course the very first time he saw his boyfriend something changed inside him, but love? There had been moments when he felt like his heart was about to burst into flames, if he had to be sincere, every moment spent with Kurt felt like that. He was living on the edge of his emotions and it was fresh and so _so_ amazing.

Now, waiting for his boyfriend at the Lima Bean on a cold December morning and remembering the darkness that was his relationship with Bradley, he couldn't help but smile at how lucky he was that he had broken his own promise and had fallen in love once again. And this time he hoped it was _forever_.

He still hadn't told Kurt he loved him; he didn't want to rush anything, they both knew how bad that had turned out in the past so he just waited for the perfect moment. Christmas was right around the corner and so far Kurt was spending it in Lima and so was Blaine. _Of course_ he wasn't going to invite himself to the Hummel-Hudson's Christmas dinner, it would be weird considering he is Kurt's teacher, but he still wished he could at least spend some time with him on Christmas Eve or even Christmas day. Or both.

Blaine heard the door of the coffee house open and heard a familiar pair of boots shuffling against the duvet, trying to get rid of the snow and the salt. He raised his head and found a red-nosed Kurt wearing the cutest of snow hats which was perfectly combined with his gloves and leggings. His attire was completed with one of Blaine's scarves; Kurt had demanded he wanted to have something that belonged to his teacher a couple of weeks ago, when winter started threatening with his arrival.

He didn't need to signal Kurt where he was, they had their usual booth that the Lima Bean sort of left free for them whenever the place was empty enough. Blaine smiled when thinking about this, they were starting to get a bunch of "_ours_" and he couldn't wait to know which others were coming.

"Baby, it's cold outside" Kurt said when he reached the table, he gave Blaine a quick peck in the lips after he made sure no one was looking and sat across his boyfriend. He took a sip of his coffee and smiled at Blaine.

"Baby, you'll freeze out there" Blaine responded and got Kurt's hands on his. "Am I allowed to say I missed you?"

"You aren't only allowed but actually _encouraged_ to say so" Kurt smiled heartwarmingly.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too" Kurt said, kissing Blaine's knuckles. "So how was your day so far?"

"I woke up, had a light breakfast, talked with Cooper via Skype for a while and then I… well I started writing a couple of new… lyrics" he responded shyly.

"New lyrics? _You write songs_? Why didn't you tell me, Blaine! That's amazing! Oh my god, I can't wait to hear one of your own compositions" he smiled even wider, if that was possible.

"Really? None of my friends really paid any attention to my original songs. The Warblers were kind of… schematized and individuality was not as encouraged as it is at McKinley"

"Of course I want to! I know they ought to be good because, _duh,_ you wrote them and you are _perfect_" Kurt blushed and stared at their entwined hands. "You are, Blaine"

Before he could throw himself over the table, spill all the coffee to senselessly kiss his boyfriend, Blaine cleared his throat.

"So, last week of classes before Christmas break. Planning anything special?"

"Apart from having class with you, Glee Club and the TA hours? Not much. What about- _oh_ excuse me" He answered his phone which Blaine had not heard ring.

"Dad? Yes. I'm at a coffee shop. I told Finn I was leaving earlier today. It has been this way since classes started, dad. Don't you think it's _too much_ of a morning to have this conversation? Of course I'm not alone… I'm with… Mercedes. As always. _Yes, dad, Mercedes from Glee Club. No, it's not a code for boyfriend_. I know. Okay. Talk to you later. No, dad, okay bye. Love you too"

Blaine witnessed Kurt's mood swings in entire awe; the way in which Kurt's face changed each time he so as said one word, it was incredible… but even in the midst of all those gestures, Kurt's beauty could be easily outlined. His blue- grayish eyes shined bright and his lips were slowly getting to a normal color instead of the deep red that the cold weather had caused.

"Is everything alright?" Blaine asked. They had been really cautious these past couple of months, trying to meet mostly at the Lima Bean or using Blaine's apartment whenever they wanted to… _let loose_, which had been many times if you asked him.

_They never seemed to get enough of each other_. Everything started in innocent kisses and ended up on Blaine and him on two different parts of the house trying to cool down. Eventually they had started venturing on new pastures… as Kurt had said once: they were granting their hands visas to travel south of the Equator. They found out that the friction could be increased if the number of layers decreased. Of course Blaine already knew, but he had promised not to rush anything and that's what he was doing, being a gentleman, even though he wanted to pin Kurt to the wall and ravish him entirely he knew good things took time.

Kurt had a body to _die for_; obviously, Blaine was quite aware of this but the moment Kurt took off his shirt for the first time, he couldn't keep his eyes out of his trimmed body, his strong biceps and the line of hair that went from his navel to the thing Blaine dreamed of _seeing, touching, tasting. _

"Yes, he is just worried about me. He keeps saying I rarely spend time at home, which is true" he winked. "But I always get away with either the "I'm with Mercedes"-card or "I've got Glee practice"-card. They never seem to fail"

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, Kurt. It's so _unfair._ You should be living a love story the way it _should be_, being able to walk hand in hand with your boyfriend in the school hallway, _not_ lying to your dad and being able to spend Christmas together and actually _be_ together"

"Blaine, honey, we talked about this. We are not going to try and be other couples. This is _you _and this is _me_, and we are _us_, _together_. We still do couple-like things, don't we? What is this then? A coffee date with my beautiful boyfriend, who, yes, happens to be older than me but who cares, Blaine? They already judge us for being who we are, who cares what else they have to say?"

"Kurt Hummel, you are _definitely_ not only a beautiful face" he smiled.

"Indeed. Now I noticed you mentioned Christmas. What are your plans?"

Blaine coughed and shifted uncomfortably on his seat. "Um, I'm… _spendingitalone_" he said in a rushed and a very low voice. Apparently not low enough for Kurt's perfect hearing to catch.

"Blaine Anderson you are _not_ spending Christmas on your own. You're spending it at my house" Kurt said in a serious voice. "I won't take no for an answer"

Blaine looked down and missed Kurt standing up. "Kurt, I don't want to intrud-" Kurt kissed him, cutting his trail of thought and speech.

"Blaine, stop saying nonsensical stuff; listen to yourself. _You? Intrude?_ No way" he said sitting next to him. "What are you worrying about?"

"What are we going to tell your parents?"

"Don't you worry about my parents, Blaine. Let _me_ handle _them_ and _you_ handle your cuteness at this moment because I might just _jump you_" Kurt said sheepishly and blushed furiously. "Oh, look at the time! I have to leave, I promised Mercedes I was meeting her a little earlier at the choir room, she has a new Aretha song she wanted to try. I'll see you in class, honey" he kissed him chastely, got up and left.

He didn't even let Blaine open his mouth to say goodbye. Geez, Kurt Hummel sure was something and he was happy to call that boy _his_.

* * *

Kurt's phone buzzed when he got to McKinley's door.

**Where r u? I've got smth HUGE 2 tell u!- M**

Cedes, I'm entering the school at this moment. Is everything okay? Are you at the choir room?- K

**Yep, boo, everythin's fine. Just hurry!- M**

He locked his iPhone and started walking towards the choir room; he was abruptly stopped as he was about to make a turn.

"Hi" a masculine voice said. Kurt raised his eyes which had been fixed on his boots and the way they shined in contrast with the dirty floors of his school. _Woah._ He was definitely _not_ expecting the sight that welcomed him. A tall, broad-shouldered, probably British, extremely handsome brunette was smiling directly at him. Who was this kid? He had never seen him around.

"Hi" Kurt responded and blushed as he caught the new kid checking him out. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Callum, the new transfer student" he replied and extended his hand for Kurt to shake. "I'm from Liverpool"

"Welcome to Lima, Ohio, Callum from Liverpool. My name's Kurt, Kurt Hummel" he shook his hand.

"You've got _really_ soft hands, _Kurt_" the way this guy said his name sent shivers down Kurt's spine. He had never felt this way before, except whenever Blaine said his name, in between moans and gr-

"Oh, thank you. You could call it DNA and spending too much money on creams"

"They are luvvly-jubbly" he said with an effortless smile and continued speaking after realizing Kurt had no idea what he was saying. "So, Kurt Kurt Hummel, do you have any idea where class 241 is? I'm at this class called AP Math II. Mr. And-"

"Oh, with Mr. Anderson?" Kurt choked a bit but managed to come out of it alive. "I'm in that class, I'll go with you, just let me make a stop at my locker and the choir room and then we are good to go!"

"Ace!"

They stopped at Kurt's locker, he got out a couple of books and closed it.

"Oh, let me help you" Callum offered and took Kurt's books out of his hands. Kurt smiled and thanked him. He quickly turned around and walked without looking to the front until he bumped with someone's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said not lifting his eyes, in fear of that person being any jock or worse, Karofsky.

"Nothing to worry" Blaine answered and Kurt's head snapped up. "Who is this _young fellow_ who is so _kindly_ carrying your books, _Mr. Hummel_?" he asked, clearly in character. Kurt could feel something was wrong in Blaine's voice… there was something he was not saying and it was clearly represented on his face.

What is it?

He never would've guessed if Blaine hadn't been so Goddamned obvious when he started practically scanning the kid up and down and clearly disapproving of his _entire existence_.

_**Blaine was jealous. **_

"He's- He's Callum. The new transfer student, from Liverpool" Kurt answered looking for something to fidget with, so as to occupy his hands; he wished he had his books to hold on to.

"All right?" Callum said, taking out his hand to shake Blaine's but at not getting a response, he quickly grabbed Kurt's books a little more forcefully.

"I'm Mr. Anderson, the AP Math II teacher. I was told you were joining us the week after Christmas break" he said as he took a moment and smiled courteously. "Apparently you were _too eager _to start your classes. I'm glad to have you here_, Calt_…?"

"It's Callum. Callum Bruinex, sir"

"Great. I hope you can catch up on our classes, Mr. Bruinex. Mr. Hummel, I would like to see you at my office before class starts, is that okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Anderson"

"Don't get lost, Callum!" Blaine said over his shoulder as the distance grew wider.

"Is he a brill teacher or should I watch out?" Callum asked, clearly worried.

"He's alright, don't worry. I'll brief you into McKinley's _everything _shortly. Our class is at the end of that hall, first door to the left. It's 241. I always sit at the front… unless you want to sit with someone else, I mean there wouldn't be a prob-"

"I'll save you a spot" he said, still carrying Kurt's books. He winked at him and headed in the direction Kurt had given him.

_I won't be able to meet you at the choir room, 'Cedes. I met the new transfer student, Callum and I had to guide him and now Mr. Anderson wants to meet me at his office before class. Probably wants to tell me something about the lousy assignment I handed in last week- K_

**That Callum kid is smokin! U should take advantage of that ;) C u at lunch boo- xx M**

After sending Mercedes a smiley face and a "We'll talk later" he sprinted towards Blaine's office. He was worried to say the least; he didn't want Blaine coming to rushed conclusions and making stupid assumptions.

He knocked softly and got a "Come in!" as a response.

He hadn't finished entering the office that a pair of hands grabbed him from his shoulders and pinned him to the wall. Blaine kissed him feverishly and without care. The blinds were down and Blaine had locked the door, they were safe.

Kurt took nothing to kiss him back and soon they were both panting and struggling to catch a breath.

"You are _my_ boyfriend, you know that?"

"Yes- _oh Blaine_, yes" they were now rutting against each other, trying to get as close as humanly possible. "Are you jealous?" Kurt managed to say against Blaine's lips.

"I saw the way he was looking at you. I'm not _jealous_, I'm protecting you" Blaine said kissing his way down Kurt's neck to his collarbone. He made sure he left a mark there.

Kurt knew he should be scared for doing this in school grounds and the way Blaine had reacted but it was such a turn on to have his boyfriend act like this.

"Blaine, we have to stop. I- I can't-" Kurt was about to moan but Blaine quieted it with an open mouth kiss.

"Yes, you are right" Blaine replied, kissing him sweetly and lingeringly. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay. We have to get to class"

"I think we should talk about this, don't you?"

"I don't see a problem here, Blaine, apart from your _obvious_ jealousy" Kurt grinned and grabbed his now forgotten bowtie from the floor.

"I'm _not_ jealous"

"You keep telling yourself that" Kurt said as he fixed his hair in the reflection of the window, grabbed his stuff, pecked him quickly on the lips and walked out. "Thank you Mr. Anderson, I'll keep that in mind for my next project" he said out loud and headed straight to class.

Kurt couldn't wrap his mind around what had just happened but seeing Blaine like that and the things jealousy got his teacher to do, made Kurt feel a whole lot different.

Different in a good way, a _very _good way.

* * *

**A/N:** First of all, **I'm sorry** again for this huge unpredicted hiatus. Too many reasons to lay out on one author's note.

Moving on, I've had this chapter ready for almost a week now, but considering that I was completely heartbroken and devastated after Cory's passing, I felt it wasn't right to update in the middle of all that sadness.

I am, however, still sad and I know a part of me will never recover.

I wanted to let you know guys, I won't write Finn off. Actually, I'll try my best to portray him as I know Cory did and loved to do.

I hope you liked this chapter, I particularly loved writing it and even though Callum looks like he's going to steal our precious Kurt away, you'll just have to wait and see. If you have any actor or anyone who you think resembles to Callum, you are welcomed to post a link to a picture on reviews, PM or just tell me the name of the guy!

Last but not least, I wanted to thank you all for your constant support. The fact that even though I didn't update for more than a month, some people still alerted or favourited this story and that means a lot to me!

Thanks for staying tuned and now that I'm on winter break, I'll try and update soon.

Feel free and encouraged to review!

Take care,_ amigos_


End file.
